Of Depositions and Chocolate Souffles
by azulskies
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen meet when they are on opposite sides of the same case. Despite obeying their professional duties, they are undeniably drawn to each other. What happens when you have to choose between love and your career? AU/All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a very short prologue to give you just a little idea of what the story is about. Enjoy the preview, more to come soon!**

PROLOGUE: _Silk and porcelain . . ._

**BPOV**

There's nothing like trial prep if you want to lose a few pounds. I had been at the office late every night for the past week, making sure all my exhibits, witnesses and arguments were in order. There was barely time for all the work, let alone sleeping and eating. But I knew I was going to win this trial. Edward Cullen (whoever he is!) is going down. I was a bit thrown off by the other side's motion yesterday—substituting this Edward Cullen as trial counsel. I'd never even heard of him so maybe he was a new attorney. All the better for me and my client if he wasn't experienced at trial. Besides, I couldn't help but think that it was a blessing in disguise that I didn't have to deal with Mike Newton—again. He was so incompetent, and, even after asking me out countless times, he couldn't take no for an answer. I glanced at my watch – 2 a.m.— I really had to get to bed with calendar call at 8 a.m. I tucked my exhibits into my briefcase, powered off my laptop and skipped out of my office. Sleep, blissful, sleep!

**EPOV**

"Large coffee, please. Black." I smiled at the cashier as she handed me my coffee and change. She was staring at me like she wanted to eat me, but by now I was used to that sort of reaction. I took a moment to lift the lid off the cup, smelling my coffee, and, for a brief moment, I forgot about what a stressful day it was going to be. Quickly it all came crashing back, though, and I hurried out the door. Court! Trial! Am I ready? I'm not ready! I silently cursed Mike Newton, the associate at my firm whose appendix burst, effectively leaving me less than a week to prepare for trial. Then I remembered what Mike Newton had told me on the phone. "Watch out for Bella Swan, she's a killer in court." I pictured a dowdy, ugly suit wearing, female attorney and bit back a laugh. Bella Swan may be a good attorney but I've never met a jury that didn't love me. I smiled as I remembered the many juries that I had charmed, and hurried up the courthouse stairs, my confidence renewed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the encouragement and special thanks to my amazing beta dictums. All of my chapters will be pretty short since that's just my style but to make up for that, I hope to update every few days, so I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: _Perfect hair, and flawless skin._

**EPOV**

I was still reminiscing about my trial successes when I felt something soft plow into me from behind. The next thing I knew I was down on the marble floor, my paper cup rolling out of my hand down the hallway leading to the courtroom, a river of hot, brown liquid trailing behind. My legs were tangled up in someone else's and I was livid at losing my coffee when I so desperately needed it this morning. "Son of a b-," I cursed, swallowing the last word as I stared into the most gorgeous brown eyes I'd ever seen. The first thing that came to mind was angel. This woman was an angel.

"I'm so sorry," she said, a ferocious blush creeping up her delicate face.

I grinned at her; her blush was simply adorable. "Oh no, I'm sure it was my fault."

She started gathering up all her papers and I gave up on my retrieving my coffee, checking to see if I had spilled any on her.

"Here, let me help you," I offered, standing and picking up her brief case which had landed a few feet away from our tangled bodies.

"Oh thank you, I'm going to be late," she said, taking her briefcase from me and turning sharply on her heels, leaving me standing in the hallway, without coffee, staring at her gorgeous legs walking away from me.

I quickly snapped out of it, finding my own briefcase and remembering the 8 a.m. calendar call for which I was already a few minutes late.

I hurried down the hallway to Courtroom Five, Judge Gibson's courtroom, straightening my tie but unable to get the angel out of my mind. Those eyes! I could stare into them forever.

Trying to compose myself, I came to a halt in front of the courtroom, entering with my usual trial swagger. Game time!

**BPOV**

I was talking to myself again. But how could I stop now.

"Oh God Bella, how clumsy can you be!" I berated myself.

I was mentally reciting my opening statement, not paying any attention to my surroundings when I collided straight on with someone walking in front of me. You would think by the number of times such events as this had occurred, that I would have learned by now that I had to pay attention when I was wearing heels. I was typically clumsy and heels just escalated it.

In my peripheral vision, I saw a paper cup of coffee sailing through the air. My legs were wrapped around someone else's very muscular, strong legs and I couldn't believe my bad luck. My mind never left my pending case and I glanced at my watch, panic threatening me as I realized I had less than five minutes to get to Judge Gibson's courtroom for calendar call.

I looked up and my breath hitched as I saw such intense green eyes piercing my own—I couldn't look away. As usual, I knew I was blushing badly. The owner of those insane green eyes smiled at me. I quickly looked away, gathering up my papers and scanning the hallway for my briefcase.

The green eyes spoke to me, his tousled bronze hair drawing me in closer. He reached for my hand, helping me up and handing me my briefcase.

I could die from embarrassment right now but I really had to hurry if I didn't want to be late. I took my briefcase, refusing to stare at him again.

I quickly turned, hurrying down the hallway, painfully aware of each step I took in these disastrous heels. Don't be late, don't be late, don't be late, I chanted in my head and it became a personal mantra I hoped would free me from the panic and embarrassment already tainting my morning.

I slipped into the courtroom, quickly walking up to the plaintiff's counsel table.

I took a deep breath and set down my briefcase.

I glanced at opposing counsel's table and did a double take when I saw it was empty. 8:01 a.m. Judge Gibbons would enter any minute.

"All rise, the Honorable Judge Gibbons presiding," said the bailiff, calling everyone to attention.

"You may be seated. Now calling Case no. 48154, Spelling versus Kidd," boomed Judge Gibbons.

I tried not to be nervous. I felt a little smug that Edward Cullen hadn't even shown up.

"Ms. Swan, this is a calendar call. Are we still starting a trial tomorrow? Have the parties reached a settlement?" Judge Gibbons prattled on with the questions before I could even answer a single one.

"Your honor, we have not reached a settlement and I am ready to proceed to trial tomorrow," I responded.

"Mr. Newton?" Judge Gibbons questioned, looking at the empty table.

"Your honor, a motion was filed yesterday substituting Edward Cullen as trial counsel." I said, gently reminding him.

"That's right Ms. Swan. But where is Mr. Cullen?" Judge Gibbons asked, looking again at the empty counsel table.

And of course, at that very moment, like a scene out of a movie, the court room doors burst open and everyone turned to stare . . .

**EPOV**

". . .But where is Mr. Cullen?" I heard Judge Gibbons ask through the door. Oh no! Judge Gibbons already called the case. I pushed the door hard, and bolted into the room, coming to a slow stagger as soon as I noticed everyone in the room staring at me.

"I'm sorry your honor, Edward Cullen, representing Ezra Kidd. I just took a little tumble in the hallway, I apologize for being late."

"Don't let it happen again, Mr. Cullen." Judge Gibbons nodded knowingly.

I reached counsel's table, finally. "Of course, you honor."

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan just told me that you have not reached a settlement in this case and that she is prepared to proceed to trial tomorrow," Judge Gibbons stated, but in a questioning manner.

I took a second to glance at opposing counsel's table, prepared to show Ms. Swan, this dowdy librarian, my dazzling smile, and implying that I had no qualms about going to trial tomorrow.

But as soon as I did, I realized that Ms. Swan and my angel were one and the same. I can only imagine that everyone was staring as I stood there with my mouth hanging open.

She must have just realized who I was, too, because that glorious blush crept up her neck again.

Quickly, I devised a new strategy in my mind. It was my only hope.

"Your honor, if Ms. Swan is amenable, I would like an extra day to try and reach a settlement. I think my client is prepared to make a more favorable offer."

I can't believe I just lied in court. But, honestly, I had, too. It was my only chance to spend some one-on-one, less adversarial time with Bella Swan. I had to talk to her.

I turned and smiled at her. She gave me a death stare.

Judge Gibbons interrupted our silent conversation, "Ms. Swan, you know the court favors settlement, and I would strongly suggest meeting with Mr. Cullen. Maybe you'll have more luck with him than Mr. Newton."

"But your honor," she protested, grabbing a piece of paper from her neat stack and beginning to walk it over to the Judge.

Had I not been staring so intensely at her, I don't think I would have noticed that she was about to trip. I hurriedly rushed over, catching her before she fell flat on her face. She quickly disentangled from my arms but I think she whispered "thank you" before returning to her table. Wow, she really was clumsy but in the cutest was imaginable.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" Judge Gibbons inquired, trying to sustain a chuckle.

"Your honor, that's fine. I will meet with Mr. Cullen and see if he is serious about a better offer," she said, clearly changing her mind.

I wondered why she changed her mind so suddenly.

"Fine, fine. Same time tomorrow Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen." Judge Gibbons admonished, and I smiled.

**BPOV**

I can't believe I almost tripped in court. Again. These damn heels. Luckily, Judge Gibbons knew my clumsy predilections by now, but it was still embarrassing.

Almost as embarrassing as being saved from actually tripping by Edward Cullen, the owner of those green eyes and that perfectly tousled bronze hair. I already hated him.

I guess I could give him a chance to make a better offer. Even though I was ready and confident to go to trial, it would cost my client more money in attorney's fees and it would be unfair to not even consider a new offer.

Judge Gibbons called for the next case and I gathered my things before turning and steadying myself to walk out of the courtroom.

Edward Cullen was right there, gesturing for me to go first.

I barely glanced at him and made my way out of the courtroom. As soon as we were in the hallway, I turned to him.

He smiled crookedly at me. What a jerk!

"Mr. Cullen, I really do hope you have a better offer from Mr. Kidd. Mr. Newton has been completely uncooperative so far and my client does not think very highly of your firm at this point." I sounded snotty but I didn't care. Mike Newton was a pain in the ass and had made no reasonable offers thus far.

"Ms. Swan, I assure you that this settlement conference will be well worth you and your client's time," he said, unfazed.

"Very well, Mr. Cullen. I will take you at your word. Where would you like to meet?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"I know it's informal, but seeing as I haven't had my proper morning coffee, yet, how would you feel about breakfast?" He said, smirking at me.

I blushed, as always. "I suppose coffee is in order. Lead the way, Mr. Cullen." I said, trying to maintain my composure.

Why was Edward Cullen having this affect on me? I knew I was clumsy but I had already tripped twice—well, technically only once because he caught me the second time—and I had blushed just as many times in the twenty minutes since I had "met" him. I really needed to get a grip if we were going to settle this case.

Breathe, Bella, breathe, I reminded myself, following him out of the courthouse.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! Please review. If you do, I might post the next chapter this weekend.**

Chapter 2: _As I Confess My Undying Love_

**BPOV**

"Two please," he said, smiling at the hostess.

Did everyone always have to stare at him?

She didn't take her eyes off him, nearly tripping, while she showed us to a booth in the back.

_Cozy._

He held out his arm, motioning for me to sit first.

I obliged, scooting into the booth, and trying to sit up straight.

_This feels weird._

He sat, too, effortlessly. It seemed like everything he did was graceful and easy.

"So, Mr. Cullen, the offer?" I started, wanting to keep things professional.

"Please call me Edward. May I call you Bella?" He smiled crookedly at me. Again. I almost gave in.

"I'd prefer Ms. Swan while we're negotiating, if you don't mind." I didn't give him an inch. I was quite pleased with myself.

He looked quite taken aback for a split second before quickly recovering.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I'm still in need of my first cup of coffee, if _you_ don't mind." He smirked.

Was he ever going to let me live this down?

"Very well."

I glanced at the menu before quickly deciding. I am truly a creature of habit.

I looked up and he was staring at me. I looked away, at anywhere but at him, the salt and pepper shakers really were quite lovely.

We sat in silence. I drummed my fingers on the table, still not looking at him.

Finally, after what seemed like a long time, the server came over to take our orders.

"What can I get _you_?" she asked, staring directly at Edward as if I didn't exist, and I think I noticed her twirl her hair, too. Could she be any more obvious?

"Ms. Swan?" He gestured to me. I looked at him blankly.

"Ladies first, I insist."

The server huffed, as if it was paining her to acknowledge my existence.

"Veggie omelet, hashbrowns, and coffee, black. Thank you" I said quickly, handing her my menu, and waiting for Edward to order.

"And for you?" She smiled, turning to Edward, almost purring out the question as she batted her eyelashes.

"I'll have a Belgian waffle, please, and black coffee for me, too." His eyes never left mine as he ordered. God, they are really green.

The server practically tore the menu from Edward's hands, stomping off, I can only assume and hope, to bring the coffee.

"So you like it black, too?" Edward inquired, trying to dazzle me again with his smile.

"Oh definitely. I just don't trust lawyers who don't drink coffee. I can't imagine getting through law school or studying for the bar without it." I said, wondering if I was rambling.

**EPOV**

I think she is finally starting to relax. I couldn't help but be pleased that she drank coffee. All I could imagine was bringing her coffee in bed. Or eating toast at the kitchen table across from her as she read the newspaper, drinking her coffee. Of course, both incidents could only occur after spending the night together. I let my mind wander . . . but she quickly brought me back to reality.

"Mr. Cullen, not to belabor the point, but, shall we continue to your office or mine after breakfast? I would really like to hear your generous offer so I can relay it to my client. We only have twenty-four hours to sign something, you know." Bella said, all business, once again.

"I'm happy to go to your office, Ms. Swan. However, can we please save the negotiating until after we eat?" I tried to be soothing, hoping she would at least let me ask a few questions about her.

The server finally plunked down our coffee.

Bella immediately grabbed hers, smelling it before taking a long drink.

I couldn't help but stare.

"Coffee, Mr. Cullen?" She said, pushing my mug toward me. Is she teasing me?

"Mmmmm." I sighed, taking a sip.

"I know." She said, finally smiling at me.

Maybe all hope isn't lost, I thought, smiling back at her. It was almost a companionable silence until our delightful server returned.

She practically threw Bella's plate at her before turning and smiling at me, and setting my waffle down.

"Can I bring you anything else?" She asked, directing her question only at me.

"We're fine. Thank you." Bella spoke up.

"Thanks," I said, after the server stormed off.

"I'm sure you're used to it." Bella mumbled.

"Um, not quite." I said, completely curious as to what Bella meant.

"Do you mean to tell me, Mr. Cullen, that you simply don't notice every woman around staring at you and vying for your attention?" She sounded angry.

"Honestly, right now, I don't see anyone but you." I replied, fearing her reaction.

She just stared at me in silence. She returned to eating her breakfast without comment.

**BPOV**

When did it all go so wrong? I was ready for a trial this morning and now I was sitting in a skeezy diner across from the courthouse with some Casanova, failing to negotiate anything. I needed to get a grip. This is my job, not fun.

"Are you almost done?" I asked, hoping we could leave this intimate setting soon. I needed to get back to a sterile office so we could focus on the task at hand.

"Sure." Edward said, pulling out his wallet and dropping way too much money on the table. I didn't even try to protest.

"On to your office, Ms. Swan. Shall we take the subway or did you drive today?"

"Let's get a taxi, Mr. Cullen, my treat. After all, you did pay for breakfast."

"Sounds good."

**BPOV**

I couldn't get what he said to me out of my head

_Honestly, right now, I don't see anyone but you._

What could he possibly mean?

Does he mean what I think he means? And even if he does, it shouldn't matter. This is work. I had to go in there and stand my ground. We could be back in trial tomorrow.

The cab driver pulled up to my office and Edward got out first, holding the door open while I paid. I stepped out of the cab, mentally preparing myself for the negotiation.

"Thank you."

"Of course. But, Ms. Swan, I need to call my client before this begins. I'll be up to your office in twenty minutes."

"Take your time, Mr. Cullen."

I nodded at him and walked into the building. I waved at Max, our security guard, before proceeding to the elevator. I glanced at my watch as the car took me to the 22nd floor. It was still early, only 10 a.m.

The elevator opened and there he was, waiting for me, and smiling.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed, happy to see a friendly face on this really weird day.

I had texted him in the cab, letting him know we had an extra day to settle and that Edward and I were headed his way.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I'm so confused. What happened?" Jasper said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, Jas, I'm even more confused than you." I said, filling him on what happened in court this morning, including knocking Edward Cullen down on the way in, and the awkward breakfast after.

"Bella, take a deep breath. Listen to his offer. Maybe it will be good and then you won't have to spend all week in trial and stressed."

"You're right, Jas. Thanks. But I didn't tell you the worst part."

"Bella, what else is there?"

"I think Edward Cullen may like _like_ me. Which I know is ridiculous, I mean, you should see him. He's gorgeous. Everyone stares at him."

"Bella, you're the ridiculous one. You're gorgeous, too. Edward Cullen must be smart if he likes you. But I think, right now, you should just calm down and see what he says about the offer. If he really likes you, it can wait until after this case settles."

"You're right, Jas. Alice is so lucky. Thanks." I said, hugging him as the elevator opened and we both turned to see Edward exit.

"Ms. Swan, I hope I'm not interrupting." Edward said, walking toward us and wrinkling his forehead as if he were agitated.

"I'm ready Mr. Cullen, if you'll follow me to the conference room, please." I said, taking Jasper's pep talk to heart. I could do this.

**EPOV**

Oh I really am an idiot. She has a boyfriend. Just wonderful. Now, not only had I really embarrassed myself, but I also pissed off my client, demanding he make a higher offer so I could settle this with Bella. And, secretly knowing, I really wanted to settle this quickly so I could ask her out. I guess we might as well get this done, and I could hope that I would never have to see her again.

"Mr. Cullen, in here, please." Bella said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I followed her into the conference room and finally looked around her firm's office space. It was nice, but much smaller than my own firm.

"Ms. Swan, I want to get right to the point. I can tell you're in no mood for a back and forth."

I scribbled a number on a piece of paper and pushed it across to the table to her.

She looked at me quite curiously and took the paper, her eyes widening as she absorbed the number.

"Mr. Cullen, are you sure this is right?" She asked.

"Yes."

I didn't say anything else, preferring to watch her expressions change as she was clearly thinking a million things in her head.

"Can I please have a moment, Mr. Cullen?" She asked, standing up, and preparing to leave the room.

"Sure, Ms. Swan."

She left the room, her scent of freesias and strawberries lingering, and I let out a big sigh.

This is crazy. How quickly can one develop an infatuation?

**BPOV**

I took the piece of paper with me as I left the conference room because I still couldn't believe it. This offer was much, _much_ higher than anything Newton had ever thrown out. I was going to walk into Jasper's office, jump up and down with him for a minute, and then call my client and strongly encourage her to take this offer.

I barged into Jasper's officer, where he was on the phone.

"No, I love you more." He cooed.

Alice. I smiled. He looked up at me, realising I needed to talk.

"Hon, I have to go, I'll see you tonight. Love you." He ended the conversation and hung up the phone.

"Jasper, look at this." I said, shoving the little piece of paper at him.

I literally did jump up and down. "Can you believe it?"

"Wait, Bella, is this an offer?"

"Yes, yes it is!"

"Well, what the hell are you doing in here? Go call Lindsay and tell her the good news."

"I know, I'm on my way, I just had to squeal for a minute."

"Okay, well come and find me when it's all wrapped up. You should come out and celebrate with me and Alice tonight. We're going to Piero's. Maybe you should even bring Cullen." He winked.

"Shut it Jas." I said, sticking my tongue out at him, and heading next door to my own office.

I quickly got Lindsay on the phone and got her to agree to the offer. Actually, when I told her the offer, she didn't hesitate. I told her I'd be messengering the contract over to her this afternoon to sign, and that I didn't anticipate there being any more problems. She sounded relieved.

As I walked back to the conference room, I couldn't help but think that Newton had planned this the entire time. Well, not going and having his appendix burst, but holding out on such a good offer until the last minute. What a tricky bastard. I hoped he didn't think he could get me to go out with him by doing this. Oh well, it didn't matter now because Edward was on the case. I wondered if he had any clue about Newton.

I entered the conference room and Edward looked restless. He was standing, and I think he had been pacing. Is he nervous?

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry for taking so long. I spoke to my client, and she is very pleased with your offer. She would like to settle."

He gave me that crooked smile again. "Great. Now, will you call you me Edward?"

"Only if you call me Bella." I replied, returning his smile.

We spent the next two hours with my secretary, drafting a standard settlement agreement based on earlier attempts at settlement. It was done quickly and painlessly and we both messengered it over to our clients for signature.

"Well, Bella, I guess I'll see you in court tomorrow, as a formality."

"Yes, I think Judge Gibbons will be happy. You know he hates trial."

"You're right, but honestly, I'm really glad we could settle this. Just between you and me, I think my client was being unfair earlier."

"Well, Edward, I think you might have just been able to work a little magic with him because Newton certainly never had any."

He laughed, and it was a glorious sound.

He reached out his hand to shake mine, and I took it.

_Electricity._

I looked up at him and I knew he felt it, too. His green eyes were glowing, and he held onto my hand even tighter.

He shook his head as if trying to erase whatever he was thinking.

"Edward?" I questioned, dropping his hand.

"Is it hard?" he asked.

"What?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Working with your boyfriend?" he stated, sighing, as if this were the perfectly natural conclusion meant by his question.

_Boyfriend? What on earth is he talking about?_

A light went on in my head and I doubled over in laughter. Edward didn't seem amused. I looked up at him, his expression grim.

"Boyfriend? You must mean Jasper? My best friend and partner." I said, trying to clarify.

He looked sheepish. "Oh, well, you seem close."

"We are close. I'm also really close to his wife, Alice. I think you would like them."

He laughed. "I'm sorry."

His laugh was exactly what I needed to hear. "Edward?"

"Yes?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"I still want to be professional about this until the settlement agreement is signed and filed in court tomorrow, but, about what you said earlier . . ."

He cut me off, as if he couldn't wait any longer. "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked. "Please." He added, as if he were unsure I would say yes.

"I would love to. I'll see you in court tomorrow but plan on tomorrow evening, as well."

"I can't wait." He said, turning and leaving the conference room.

I followed him out to the lobby and as he entered the elevator, he turned and gave me that smile again. I was dazzled.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it! I am in the category of those who are way too impatient to draw out Edward and Bella getting together. But! And this is a big but, there will be future conflict. So don't worry if you like the anticipation, it will come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the amazing count bessy! She is just finishing her fic _Before I Knew You_ so if you haven't it read it yet, now would be a good time!**

Chapter 3: _The Meadow_

**EPOV**

Everything with Judge Gibbons went off without a hitch. He was really happy we weren't going to trial. I had barely spoken to Bella after our early calendar call because she had moved up a deposition in another case. As we walked out of the courtroom, she had told me she was in hurry, before smiling at me and whispering in my ear.

"Tonight."

Tonight, indeed. I could hardly wait. Work was dragging on and on and I couldn't think of anything else but being in Bella's presence once again.

I called the restaurant to confirm, probably for the fifth time. I hope she liked the restaurant I had chosen, it was my absolute favourite but I had never taken a date there; it was too special.

I heard a half-knock on my office door and, as I told whoever it was to come in, they were already turning the knob and pushing the door open.

"Hey, Eddie. I heard you settled the _Kidd_ case. Boy is Mike going to be pissed when he gets back." He laughed.

"It's Edward, Tyler. And, well, if you had any clue about the case, you would realize that Ezra Kidd was lucky I got Ms. Spelling to settle."

"Oh Eddie, don't you know that's not the way it works here?" He asked, putting his palms at my desk and glaring at me.

"I know you're new to this firm but we don't settle here. Especially not with anyone from Swan & Hale. Those do-gooders are nothing put a total pain."

"Well, thank you for your concern, Tyler, but I'm pretty sure I saved Mr. Kidd from facing a much larger judgment had we gone to trial. Now, if you don't mind," I said, pointing to the door, "I've got some work to do."

He didn't budge, leaning further over my desk.

"Scared of trial, Eddie? What is it with this Swan chick? I swear Mike had his appendix burst on purpose just so that he didn't have to face her in court. I know she turned him down for a date a million times but that doesn't matter in trial. You guys should have had this locked down." He pumped his fist in the air and it was taking all the restraint I had not to punch him in the face.

"Well, it's too bad that you're not the managing partner, Tyler, but thanks for the advice. Now, get out." I said, raising my voice at the end.

"I'm going, I'm going." He said, finally taking his hands off my desk and turning to leave. "See ya around Eddie."

_God, could my co-workers be any more selfish?_ It's true, I was new to this firm but I didn't know how much longer I could take being around these guys and constantly pushing for a bottom line. It wasn't in my nature to care so much about money, at any cost. I let out a huge sigh and reminded myself to just think about tonight—Bella is so much better than work.

**BPOV**

I glanced at my watch for what felt like the millionth time today. This deposition was never-ending. I shouldn't have moved it up after I found out I wouldn't be in trial. All I could think about were green eyes. _His_ green eyes. Was it a bad idea to have dinner with him so soon?

"Ms. Swan, any more questions." I heard, snapping me out of my fantasies.

Opposing counsel probably thought I was crazy for the glazed look on my face.

"Oh, um, no, I don't think so. Any more questions for you?"

"No, I think we're done here"

I rose, shaking opposing counsel's hand and escorting my client out of the conference room. I told my client some soothing words, anything to be done with today. I glanced at my watch again—perfect, I still had time to run home and change before meeting Edward for dinner. The message he left on my work voicemail was quite cryptic. He just left an address and a time, telling me he couldn't wait. I wondered where we were going, the address wasn't familiar at all.

I hurried to my condo, thankful I had worn flats to work today.

I ran into my building, waving at my doorman before dashing up the elevator.

I took a quick shower before blow-drying my hair and rubbing a drop of serum into the ends before straightening it. Alice had taught me well.

I had thought about my outfit all day, deciding I wouldn't dress too nicely or revealing for our first date, but I was still nervous.

I pulled on charcoal slacks, and a blue v-neck cashmere sweater—Alice reminded me time and time again that this colour was great on me—before applying very subtle make-up, just a bit of lip gloss, eye shadow and mascara. I really didn't need help in the blush department. I didn't like to wear much make-up, anyway, and Edward had already seen me on a normal day, when I wore none. I smiled at myself in the mirror before slipping into my favourite Laboutin alligator heels, not too high but still enough to show a flash of my ankle when I crossed my legs in these slacks. I double checked my clutch and my diamond earrings before glancing at my watch again. I was going to be right on time, provided I could get a cab quickly.

I pulled out the scrap of paper I had carefully written the address on earlier, walking out of my building and signaling my doorman to hail me a cab.

Show time!

I was completely lost in my own thoughts as the cab made its way through the streets in the city. I had a vague idea of the neighborhood to where we were driving, but as we approached the address, nothing looked familiar. A small ball of stress knotted in my stomach, I was a bit nervous.

"Here is fine," I said, paying the cabbie and exiting.

I glanced at the address again, my curiosity growing. This little street was adorable and I don't think I'd ever been on it before.

702, 704 . . . I thought, glancing up at the buildings as I walked down the street.

I came to a stop at 706, checking the address again and looking up.

_The Meadow._

What an odd name for a restaurant. I smiled, mentally prepping myself for his eyes and his hair, swinging the door open.

**EPOV**

I had taken pains to arrive at the restaurant early, scoping out my favourite table and pre-ordering the chocolate soufflé. I really hoped Bella liked chocolate. Now, I sat back, staring at the door and waiting.

After several false alarms, the door swung open—again—and there she was, finally walking into the restaurant, a vision. I rose up from the table, waving at her as she looked around the restaurant before seeing me. She smiled at me before walking over and I think my heart stopped beating for a moment.

"I guess you found it." I said, fidgeting with my napkin and unsure if I could hug her.

"It's adorable." She said, reaching for my hand before squeezing it and looking around.

She sat and I did, too, staring at her.

"Where did you find this place, Edward?" She asked, almost incredulous, but I think she liked it.

"It's my secret spot. Do you like it?"

"It's unlike anywhere I've ever been, so tiny and cozy, and the lights—is there anything but candlelight in here?"

"No there isn't, it's all candles, even the chandeliers, that's why there are so many," I said, gesturing around.

"Wow," she said, staring up at the ceiling before smiling at me.

"But what really intrigues me is the name, _The Meadow_, such an interesting name for a restaurant." She was twirling a strand of her hair and I dare hoped she was enjoying herself already.

"I know, it's why I came here in the first place. I had to know what it was like, and I'll tell you, I wasn't disappointed. The food is incredible."

The waiter came over at that moment, taking our drink orders and reciting some specials. We were each glancing at the menu when Bella gasped.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no…I just wish I had known about the chocolate soufflés, it's my favourite dessert but it says ninety minutes for pre-ordering."

"I was hoping you liked chocolate, I already ordered the soufflés, they are unreal."

"Oh, thank you Edward." She said, blushing, and glancing back down at her menu.

I knew what I wanted to order so I took a minute to gaze at Bella, she was even more beautiful than I remembered. Her hair was absolutely gorgeous, flowing down her shoulders and her lips were slightly parted, leading me to think of a million things I wanted to do involving those lips. But what I was really drawn to her was her sweater, it was blue, and I didn't think there a colour in which she could look more heavenly. I was lost in thought when she looked up, closing her menu.

"I think I'm finally ready."

The waiter returned at that very moment, assuring Bella that the mushroom ravioli was excellent and taking my order for the osso bucca.

"So, Edward, do you take all your first dates here? It's quite impressive."

"Um, what . . .no, never" I stuttered, confused by her question.

She laughed and it was so musical. "Relax, Edward, I'm just joking. I'm just really taken aback by this place, it's magical."

"The truth is Bella, I've never taken anyone here before. Like I told you earlier, it's my secret spot. But, and I hope I'm not giving too much away when I say this, I wanted to share this place with you."

She blushed again and I thought, _could she be any more beautiful?_

She reached for my hand across the table, tracing my knuckles with her fingers. "I'm really glad."

I took a minute to just relish the moment.

I grasped her hand, intertwining our fingers. "Not as glad as I am that you agreed to dinner, I really think you hated me when we first met."

"About that, Edward, I wanted to apologise. I know I was serious in the negotiations but I honestly wasn't expecting to like you. No offense, but your firm has a bad reputation and after meeting Mike on this case, that reputation was confirmed for me."

"Bella, I know. I'm new to the firm and I'm not sure it's working out. It's a bit too cutthroat for my taste."

"Let's not talk about work anymore, Edward, I'm just glad we settled this case so that we can get to know each other better." She smiled up at me, her hand still in mine. I smiled back and, again, I couldn't help but think _I could get used to this_.

**BPOV**

I knew there was something between Edward and when he asked my favourite colour. Since I was in kindergarten, my favourite colour has always been blue, but when Edward asked, I didn't hesitate to say . . .

"Green. Yours?"

"Green, huh? But, Bella, why are you blushing over your favourite colour?"

"I, um, it's the colour of your eyes," I said in a rush, looking down to conceal my blush with my hair, and hoping he didn't hear me.

"I know exactly how you feel Bella. After you walked in that door, blue became my new favourite colour. You should wear it every day."

I knew I was blushing again but I couldn't help it, this seemed too good to be true. There had been no awkward silences the whole night and the restaurant was amazing. This was quickly turning into my favourite night, I thought, as Edward reached across the table, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Don't hide your face from me, Bella, I love watching you blush."

If it was possible, I think I blushed even redder.

Then, the waiter brought out our soufflés, just as I thought the night couldn't get any better.

"Edward?" I asked, spooning a bit of my soufflé into my mouth, and trying to keep my moan to myself.

His eyes were glued on mine and I savored the soufflé.

"Yes, Bella? I take it you like the soufflé."

"Thank you for dinner tonight and, yes, for pre-ordering the soufflés. It's been . . . well, perfect."

"Bella, you have no idea how happy that makes me. This night isn't even over and I can't help but wonder when I can see you again."

"Any time you want, Edward." I said, smiling, and no longer caring if I blushed.

______

Edward paid, before standing and helping me up.

"Can I drive you home, Bella? It's late and I don't want to leave you in a cab."

"Of course," I said, exiting the restaurant and following him to a shiny, silver Volvo.

He opened the door for me and I slid in, closing my eyes and savoring the moments of this night, again. I sighed in contentment as he slid into the driver's seat next to me. I reached for his hand and he never let my hand go as he started the car, asking me where I lived.

I was either very relaxed or had fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Edward was crouched over me, unfastening my seatbelt. I blinked, recognizing my building.

"You're up." Edward said, smiling, and taking my hand to help me out of the car. "And here I thought I was going to get to carry you up to your condo."

Edward walked me to the door of my building and I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around him, nuzzling his neck and inhaling his scent. He shivered under my lips as I let out a soft sigh of happiness against his neck. He pulled me even closer before tilting my chin up to his face and kissing me.

Time stood still and all the blood rushed to my head. I couldn't get enough of him and I pulled him closer, feeling like we couldn't get close enough. Everything I had felt between yesterday and today, I put into this kiss and it felt like Edward was doing the same. His hands were fisted in my hair to angle me closer and I wrapped my hands even tighter around his waist. _How could a kiss feel so good?_

I begrudgingly pulled back, feeling like I would pass out if I didn't breathe, my lips kissing down Edward's neck to his clavicle. He shivered again and let out my name in a hushed moan, "Bella."

"I know," I said as he placed his forehead on shoulder, his long fingers barely pulling my sweater to the side so he could lay his claim by kissing my shoulder. I pulled my face up to look at him.

"Wow," we both said in unison, just staring at each other. We were both breathing hard and his breath came out in a cold rush. I breathed it in; he smelled like honey.

"Sweet dreams, Bella," he said, kissing my neck softly and placing his hand on my hip so he could turn me toward the door. He stood still while he watched me enter my building.

I was at a loss for words so I walked to the elevator before turning to see him walking to his car, knowing my dreams would very sweet tonight, indeed.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it. If you're like me, you're probably wondering what Edward was thinking at the end. So, please review and let me know if you want EPOV for the kiss. If you do, I will add it to the beginning of the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: by popular demand, this chapter starts with EPOV for the kiss! Thank you for reviewing and thanks again to my amazing beta Dictums, whose fic **_**Ghosts Under Rocks**_** is seriously my favourite E/B ever written.**

Chapter 4: _Hidden Talents_

**EPOV**

I paid the bill, taking Bella's hand to help her up from the table, and placing my hand on the small of her back to lead her out of the restaurant. I didn't want the night to end and I hoped Bella would let me drive her home.

"Can I drive you home, Bella? It's late and I don't want to leave you in a cab."

She agreed and I led her to my car, opening her door and making sure she was safely inside before closing it.

I took my seat behind the steering wheel and I was starting the car when Bella's hand reached across the console and grabbed my hand. My fingers tightened around hers as I pulled out of the parking space.

Bella gave me quick directions and leaned her head against the seat, instantly falling asleep. I didn't let go of her hand.

I looked over at her and smiled. I was glad she was relaxed and I was sure she needed the rest after all the adrenaline she must have been living off the past week, preparing for trial.

The streets were nearly empty and I managed to steal as many glances at Bella as I could while driving. _She is so beautiful._

"_Edward."_

Did Bella just say my name in her sleep or am I just wishing she did?

"_Edward."_ It was more insistent this time and I couldn't mistake the desire in her voice.

The car ride ended too quickly as I came to a slow stop in front of Bella's building so I wouldn't wake her. I imagined I could coax the doorman into letting me carry Bella up to her condo as I really didn't want to disturb her. I turned off the car and exited it, walking around to open Bella's door.

So far, so good. She was still asleep.

I hovered over her, reaching across her to unfasten the seat belt. It was difficult for me to breathe, being to close to her and unable to touch her while she was sleeping.

Suddenly she blinked, now awake. I smiled at her, taking her hand to help her out of the car. I walked her to her door, and I hoped she didn't notice I was shaking. I wanted so badly to embrace her, to kiss her, to let my hands linger . . .

We reached her door and I was trying to control myself when she wrapped her arms around me, pressing her nose against my neck and breathing in deeply. There was no mistaking my shivering now as she let out a hot breath on my neck. I just let my senses take over, pulling her close and angling her chin up to my face so I could kiss her properly.

She didn't hesitate to kiss me back and it only propelled me further. I ran my fingers through her hair, tilting her head to deepen the kiss and feeling like I couldn't get close enough to her despite the fact that I was pulling her even closer now.

Suddenly Bella pulled back and I nearly whimpered with the loss of her lips before she began trailing feather light kisses down my neck to my collar bone, causing me to moan her name. I wanted her badly and I felt like we should stop soon. This was nuts, it was only our first date and already I desired her more than I had ever wanted anything before.

I placed my forehead on her shoulder, wanting to kiss her where she had just kissed me. My fingers ghosted underneath her sweater and I barely pushed it to the side, trailing kisses across her shoulder but knowing I would really lose control if my fingers kept wandering.

Bella's eyes were shining as he looked up at me and, as my heart sped up, I couldn't stop myself from saying what came to my mind.

"Wow," I said right in time with Bella. We were on the same wavelength. I knew I had to leave now, Bella needed sleep. And, as sad as I was for the night to end, I knew there would be many more. I had never felt like this before and I could only help Bella felt the same.

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

I breathed in her scent once more, placing a careful kiss at the base of her neck and letting my hands roam over her hips so I could turn her and make sure she entered the building. I watched her go, pretending I was standing in concrete so that I wouldn't make a fool of myself by chasing after her so I could have just one more kiss.

She made it inside and I turned to walk to my car, my hand over my heart which was still beating so fast.

**BPOV**

I honestly couldn't believe it. I was routinely pinching my arm after I woke up to remind myself that last night wasn't a dream. The thing was, last night felt like a dream. I mean, first dates like that only happen in the movies. I recalled the candlelight, Edward's piercing green eyes, our amazing conversation and, of course, the chocolate soufflés, not to mention a first kiss that I couldn't stop thinking about. I know it seemed like a small thing—Edward pre-ordering the soufflés—but it meant a lot to me. There was no hesitation on his part of whether or not I would actually eat dessert, no thinking that I didn't need desert, and it just made me feel like he already knew me. I pinched myself again, there was definitely something between us, already, and I was a little scared.

The sound of my phone ringing snapped me out of fantasy.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Where have you been? I've called you five times this morning!"

"Alice, calm down. I decided to sleep in today to make up for all the sleep I missed preparing for trial."

_Silly pixie._

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. Jasper told me about your settlement, congratulations! I was hoping you'd want to go shopping today to celebrate."

"Alice, I thought this was my celebration. Why would I want to go shopping?"

"Well, Bella, I have two words for you: Edward Cullen?"

I didn't say anything, what could I say? I was busted.

"Bella?"

"Alice, um, what did Jasper tell you?"

"He just said that you couldn't stop making googly eyes at each other during your negotiations. And, well, that Edward might like _like_ you. WHY DID SOMETHING ELSE HAPPEN?"

She was raising her voice now and speaking very quickly, like a pixie on speed.

"We, uh, had dinner . . . last night."

"Bella? What aren't you telling me? How was it? Please say it was amazing."

"Okay, Alice, take a deep breath. Because, honestly, it was perfect. He is perfect. And we had such a connection that I am scared."

"Oh Bella, I am so happy for you. Let's get lunch and you can tell me all about it, and then, only if you feel like it, we can go shopping for something for you to wear on your next date!"

I laughed, there was no escaping Alice when she wanted something.

"I'll meet you at the Galleria in an hour."

"See you then, Bella!"

I placed my phone on my bedside table and laid back down for a minute, inhaling and exhaling a deep breath. I was glad I was going to meet up with Alice, maybe she'd talk me down. It was just crazy, I'd never felt like this before, and especially not so fast. I closed my eyes and instinctively touched my lips, remembering how it felt when Edward kissed me. A huge smile broke out on my face for a brief moment before getting up to shower and dress to meet Alice.

_____

Alice was her usual ball of energy as I met her at the entrance to the mall. She quickly steered me to one of our favourite restaurants, getting the hostess to seat us before she began.

"Okay, I think I've been patient so far but I can't stand it anymore. Tell me everything!"

I proceeded to tell Alice about "meeting" Edward when I fell into him, him catching me in the courtroom, our odd breakfast, and the negotiations before regaling her with every detail of dinner the previous night.

"So that's it, you had dinner and just went home?"

"Well, he drove me home and walked me to my door."

"And???"

"And he kissed me. . ."

"Bella, how could you leave that part out?"

"I don't know Alice, it was the best first kiss I've ever had. Actually, it was probably the best kiss I've had, ever. It was like we couldn't get close enough but we didn't have to go further because we knew there would be a next time. And it was . . . well, it was incredibly sweet. Not innocent but, Alice, I felt like I was so loved."

"So what's the problem?"

"Isn't this a little fast for me to feel this way?"

"Bella, not if it's right, and it sounds like it is. When I met Jasper, I just knew. I knew I had been waiting my whole life for him and that was it. You know how quickly everything happened for us."

"I know, and you're right. I just never thought it would happen for me. One minute I am nervous out of my mind preparing for trial and the next, we're having this perfect dinner in this amazing restaurant that seemed straight out of a dream. I can't help but think it's too good to true."

"No, Bella, it's just that it's finally your time. Jasper and I knew it would come. You've got to have a little more faith and just enjoy it—go with it. Have you talked to him?"

"No, I mean, it was just last night. I think I can wait twenty-four hours."

Just then, my mobile started ringing and Alice was smirking before I could even check the caller id.

_Edward._

"It's Edward," I said, gauging Alice's reaction.

"I knew it! Answer it," giggled the Pixie, clapping her hands.

"Hello?"

"Bella, um hi, it's Edward." He sounded nervous.

I smiled.

"Hi Edward, how are you?"

"I'm well, how are you?"

"I can't complain," I said, a bit flirtatiously.

"Listen, Bella, I know this is going to sound crazy, but can I see you tonight? I mean, do you have plans?"

I giggled, I guess Edward felt it, too.

"Actually, Edward, I was just thinking that I owe you dinner, to thank you for last night. Do you want to come over? I would love to make you dinner."

"Really? I can't imagine anything better."

"Come over at 7. I'll see you then."

"I'll see you then. And, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be counting the minutes."

I closed my phone and looked at Alice whose smile couldn't be bigger.

"So?" She asked.

"Edward's coming over tonight. I'm going to make him dinner."

"I got that part Bella, but, what changed? You sounded like quite a flirt on the phone, not scared at all."

"I decided to take your advice and just go with it."

In a flash, Alice was out of her seat and came over to hug me.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy for you. But, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and finish your lunch, we definitely have to buy you an outfit now!"

I laughed, thinking I was pretty lucky to have such a great friend.

**EPOV**

I hung up the phone, and I knew that if anyone could see me right now, they would be laughing at the huge grin which plastered my face.

I don't know what came over me, but when I woke up this morning—quite late I might add since I was up half the night composing something new—all I could think about was Bella. I really wanted to see her again, and the sooner, the better.

I flexed my fingers, remembering Bella's lilting tone on the phone, all the innuendo that let me know she was smiling over the phone. It pushed me to return to my piano.

I was working on something new, something completely inspired by Bella. I couldn't get her out of my head and this was the most constructive use of those thoughts. When I got home last night from what was probably the best night of my life, I was too keyed up to sleep and I immediately turned to my piano, wanting to capture the feelings I had in that moment.

I sat down on my bench and picked up my pencil, staring at the notes I had drafted the night before. I make a notation and set the pencil down, placing my fingers over the keys. All of the things I was thinking and feeling about Bella poured into my playing. It had been a long time since I was inspired, and I don't think I had ever composed something so easily; this just came to me.

My phone rang, disturbing me.

I stopped playing and picked up my phone, groaning before answering it.

"Hello."

"What the fuck, Cullen? You settled?!"

"Well, it's nice to talk to you, too, Mike."

"Cullen, you were supposed to go to trial and nail Swan's ass on this case."

I cringed, hearing Mike talk about Bella that way. _My Bella._ Mike could never know that, though. At least not yet.

"Mike, it was a good deal. I don't know what you were thinking by not settling sooner, the evidence was overwhelming."

"Do you think I care Cullen? We don't settle with firms like Swan & Hale, they are small potatoes."

"Well, Mike, I don't know what you want me to say…it's done. Let's move on."

"Don't for a minute think this is over, Cullen. I'm still recovering but when I return, you better watch your back."

He hung up on me. I stared angrily at my phone for a moment, deciding against throwing it across the room like I wanted because Mike Newton wasn't worth ruining a perfectly good phone.

I sighed, again thinking, _why do I work with such pricks?_

I set down my phone, returning to my piano keys and my thoughts of Bella, knowing they would banish the horrid conversation I'd just had.

**BPOV**

I knew Alice was a shopper but every time I ended up relenting and actually going shopping with her, I was amazed at her tenacity. She wouldn't stop until she found the perfect everything: the perfect dress for me to wear tonight, the perfect Blair-like headband to match, the perfect kitten heels which would ensure I didn't trip in my own kitchen, and, seriously, even the most adorable apron I'd ever seen.

After the mall, I'd stopped by the grocery store to pick up everything for tonight. I was excited.

I decided to show Edward a bit of my kitchen prowess. Most people were so caught up in my lawyering that they didn't know that I loved to cook and bake. I was making fresh butternut squash pappardelle pasta with a simple béchamel, infused with lots of cinnamon. I would serve it with a simple green salad topped with toasted pine nuts. I also thought it couldn't hurt to make Edward my own version of chocolate soufflés.

I set about making the pasta, roasting the squash, and preparing the semolina by making a bowl with my hands in which to crack the egg. I happily hummed, excited that Edward was coming over. Once I had made the dough, running it through my machine and cutting it into shapes, I decided it was time to get ready.

Luckily, I had enough time to take a long bath with my favourite verbena bath crystals. I filled the tub, testing the water and sprinkling in some crystals before lowering myself into the water. _This is heaven_, I thought, sighing and resting my head against the tiled wall. I was filled with anticipation even just thinking about seeing Edward again. For what was probably the thousandth time, I remembered our kiss. My breath hitched and wetness pooled between my legs just thinking about last night.

Glancing at the radio clock in my bathroom, I realized I needed to start getting ready now because Edward would be coming over soon.

Wet, hot, and bothered, I got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around myself as I started to get dressed for dinner. I really couldn't wait.

**EPOV**

It took every ounce of willpower I had not to arrive early at Bella's. I couldn't wait for the night to begin, let alone to see what she was cooking me for dinner. Given her reputation as a lawyer, I was surprised when she offered to cook for me. But, the more I thought about it, the more pleased I was that our second date would be a bit more intimate.

After she buzzed me in, and I took the elevator up to her floor, I had a moment of panic. This was moving rather fast, wasn't it? We hadn't even really talked about our connection, but I had to assume she felt it, too. From the first sparks between us when she shook my hand after settlement, I knew this was something different. And all those thoughts I had about her the first day that we met, even if under unusual, stressful circumstances, were only compounded when I actually got to know her better at dinner. I stepped out of the elevtor and made my way over to her condo, one hand tugging nervously at my hair as I knocked on her door with the other. _Ready or not . . ._

Bella opened the door and any doubts I had completely vanished as I took in the sight of her. Even rehashing all of my fantasies of the past forty-eight hours, she was more beautiful than I remembered. She ushered me in, kissing me on the cheek and handing me a drink. As I noticed her tight blue dress—it hugged her curves but it was almost innocent in its length and neckline—she pointed to the living room and told me to make myself comfortable while she finished dinner. I smiled at her apron adorned with cupcakes and entered her living room. I surveyed the room which was very nice, and it was obvious she made a good living. I moved closer to look at the pictures on her mantle. The only person I recognized was Jasper, and who I assumed to be his wife, Alice, as they flanked Bella in a picture taken on a boat. I traced Bella's face in the picture frame with my finger, wanting there to be a picture of the two of us on this mantle.

"See something you like?" Bella interrupted my thoughts.

I turned around and smiled at her, taking the length of the room in a mere two strides so I could embrace her once again.

"Nothing as good as what I'm staring at now."

She giggled and hugged me back.

"Ready for dinner?"

"Lead the way."

She took my hand and led me to the kitchen, where there was a small alcove in the corner with a table.

"I hope you don't mind but I find this so much cozier," she said, gesturing to the alcove, "than the dining room."

"Bella, I don't mind at all. I can't believe you cooked for me."

"I hope you like it Edward, my hobby is cooking but I don't get to do it nearly as much as I'd like, given our profession. Don't get me wrong—I love being a lawyer but sometimes it's so demanding."

"I'm sure I'll love it," I said as she placed a salad in front of me.

Bella joined me at the table in the corner which was small enough that I could place my arm around her shoulders while we both ate.

"What about you, Edward? Do you like being a lawyer?"

"I did, at one point, but lately . . . " I trailed off, not wanting to finish my sentence.

"Lately, what? Is it your firm? I wouldn't want to work with vile Mike Newton either."

I laughed. "You wouldn't believe how furious he was today when he called me."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, he can't believe I settled."

"Hmmm. . ." she said, finishing her salad, and sighing as she leaned in closer to me. I tightened my grip and looked down at her, smiling.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that Edward. That offer came out of left field. Do you know what Mike offered when Judge Gibbons forced us to have a settlement conference? It was laughable."

I kissed the top of her head. "Bella, this is so lovely, let's not talk about Mike."

"Deal, but I just want you to know, you can talk to me about anything you want, even if it's just to complain." She stood, clearing out plates and walking to the stove.

"Thank you, Bella, that really means a lot to me. I already do feel like I could tell you anything."

She returned with two steaming bowls of pasta, of which the scent was absolutely divine.

"Bella, this smells amazing. Please don't tell me you made it from scratch."

"Of course I did, nothing but the best for you, Mr. Cullen. Besides, after that amazing dinner last night, I had to step up my game a little." She teased.

I took a bite and a moan escaped my lips.

"Bella, this is so good, I can't believe you made this from scratch."

She was watching me eat, staring at my lips.

"Trust me when I say, it was worth it." She smiled at me like she knew a secret.

I couldn't be bothered to talk as I inhaled the pasta; it was delicious. She soon joined me in eating with abandon. I was almost so overcome with the taste and texture of the pasta that I didn't register Bella's hand on my thigh. But, suddenly, her tiny hand was lazily tracing circles on the fabric of my pants, inching up my thigh. I gulped and looked at her but she was the picture of innocence, feigning to acknowledge my surprise. _Two can play at this game._

The pasta was eaten and I rose to gather up our dishes. I leaned over the tiny table and blew a breath into Bella's ear. She shivered as I nibbled on her ear lobe, before taking her bowl, turning around and walking to the sink.

I was placing the bowls in the sink when I felt her arms wrap around me. I smiled and turned around, placing her arms around my waist and leaning my forehead to hers.

"Thank you for making me dinner, Bella. It was even better than last night, and The Meadow is my favourite restaurant."

"You're welcome." She murmured, burying her nose in the crook of my neck and kissing my neck. She placed her hands on my chest before gently tracing my ribs under my shirt. _It felt so good._

"Bella, do you have any idea what you do to me?" I sighed, pulling her closer, and pressing her to the length of my body, making sure she could feel what she did to me.

"Why, Mr. Cullen, I think I have some idea." She said, suggestively before taking my hands which were clasped behind her back and moving one down to cup her butt, while taking the other one and placing it over her heart. I pulled her closer then, sliding one hand over the curve of her butt while not moving my other hand from her heart.

Her heart was racing, and I realized mine was, too. She eyed me then, with my hand over her heart and I could see a million emotions flash across her face. I took her hand and placed it over my heart, too.

I wanted to let her know that I felt the same.

"Edward?" She asked, and it seemed like there was uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes, Bella?" I didn't want her to hesitate to tell me what was on her mind so I removed my hand from her butt and cupped her face, my fingertips on her cheekbone.

"I feel like this is happening so quick, there is no possible way you could feel it like I do."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I knew from the minute I looked into your eyes, after you ran into me and knocked my coffee out of my hands, that I had to get to know you. Do you know what I thought, the first time I looked into your eyes?"

She shook her head.

"I thought that you must be an angel. When you ran off to the courtroom, I stood there like an idiot, not moving and staring after you. I knew I had to find you again. Imagine my surprise when we ended up in the same courtroom."

She laughed. "Indeed we did, and you can only imagine my embarrassment. I hated you on sight, aside from the fact that you had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen."

I chuckled. "Bella, I know this seems fast but I also want you to know that I will always be here to catch you when you fall. You don't need to worry that your feelings are unrequited, because everything you're feeling, I am, too."

I pulled her close, and put my hands on both sides of her face, kissing her lips. I wanted to pour all these feelings we had into this kiss. I had to make sure she knew I was falling for her.

She quickly deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and tracing my lips with her tongue.

I slid my tongue into her mouth, my hands on her hips, pulling her closer to me, and positioning her between my legs so that she would feel the friction. She moaned and I nearly lost it.

She slid her arms around me, grabbing my butt so that we were even closer.

She was kissing me furiously now, moving from my lips to my eyelids before trailing kisses up my neck and biting my earlobe. I knew I must be moaning but all I could think was _Bella, Bella, Bella_. Nothing had ever felt this good or this right and we were only making out.

My pulse was racing and I was so hard for her. She still hadn't moved from between my legs and I slid my hands down her back before kneading her butt.

The little moans escaping her lips only urged me on. I moved my hands to the hem of her dress, fingering the material before sliding my hands up her thighs, barely grazing her skin under the dress.

"Edward." She said, gazing up at me, her eyes lidded with desire.

"Hmmm," I inquired, my hands never leaving her thighs and my mouth hungrily sucking at her neck.

Suddenly a loud timer went off across the kitchen.

Groaning, Bella extricated herself from me, pulling her dress down. I felt the loss immediately. She kissed me and crossed the kitchen, grabbing an oven mitt from the counter.

"I guess it's time for the soufflés."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so please don't hate me for ending it there! This chapter is supposed to be about their emotional connection as much as their physical connection. So, please review and I will try to post the next chapter by Friday but I have a really busy week so no promises. Thank you for all the sweet words!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for some amazing reviews last chapter! This chapter is dedicated to dreamskribbler, the author of an amazing fic, **_**You Shouldn't Judge a Book by its Cover**_**. Read it!**

Chapter 5: _The Lullaby_

**BPOV**

Edward and I had been dating for three weeks when we decided that it was time to let others share our happiness. The thing was, even though we had literally spent all of our free time together over the past three weeks, I wasn't quite ready to share him. I had been so busy with a new case that I hadn't seen Edward all week, although we talked every night on the phone before we went to bed. To that end, I wanted nothing else but to spend Friday evening curled up on my couch, cuddling with Edward and watching a movie. However, Alice and Jasper would no longer take "no" for an answer. So here it was, Friday night, and I was hopping around trying to get ready so Edward and I could meet them for dinner. We were actually taking them to The Meadow because Alice had been bugging me about it constantly since mine and Edward's first date. Of course, being the creature of habit that I am, I had already pre-ordered the soufflés for all four of us.

I was looking for my other Jimmy Choo when I heard someone buzz up from downstairs. I smiled upon hearing it was Edward before buzzing him in. I was still running around trying to find my shoe when I heard him knocking on the door.

_A-ha_, I thought, as I finally found it and slipped it on, running to open the door. I nearly tripped on my rug I was in such a hurry but then I was opening the door and jumping into Edward's waiting arms. _It had been too long. _He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him, kissing him like my life depended on it.

Immediately, I could feel him growing hard and he didn't hold back kissing me, deftly using his tongue while caressing the curve of my butt. I shivered with desire.

We were both breathing heavy and moaning when I remembered dinner. _Alice._ I was so frustrated by that little pixie right now.

I realized I hadn't even said anything to Edward yet. I pulled back from our kiss and looked up at him.

"Hi."

"Well, hello to you, too. If that's the kind of greeting I get, it might be worth not seeing you all week, Bella."

I giggled, knowing he couldn't be serious.

He stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I missed you, Bella."

"I missed you, too. But we're going to be late if we don't leave now."

He groaned. "Do we have to go? I want to meet Alice but—" he slid me down the length of his body so I knew he was still hard for me before setting me down as carefully as if I were glass—"I can think of a few other things I'd rather do right at this moment."

Edward and I hadn't had sex yet but it wasn't for lack of desire on both of our parts. We weren't exactly waiting but there also didn't seem to be a real rush. Given the incredibly busy week I'd had, I was really hoping to relieve some of my tension this weekend with Edward, but it was almost as if we were both waiting for a sign. I knew we cared about each other and I knew we were together, but it just hadn't happened yet. Sometimes it's no fun having a busy, stressful job.

"Well, if you're on your best behavior, Mr. Cullen, maybe later we can pick up where we're leaving off." I winked at him.

He clasped my hand in his and kissed my cheek. "Deal. Let's go now before I really do change my mind."

I giggled with him, swinging our clasped hands as we left my condo, making our way down to his car.

_Earlier that same day_

**EPOV**

"Hello?"

"Alice?"

"Yes, this is Alice. Who's speaking?"

"Hi, Alice, it's Edward . . . Bella's boyfriend? I got your phone number from Jasper."

"Edward! Hi! To what do I owe this pleasure? I'm really looking forward to finally meeting you tonight!"

"Well, Alice, I was wondering if you could help me with a little surprise I have planned for Bella tonight."

"Oh my god, you're going to propose, aren't you? What will I wear? Bella better not pick out ugly bridesmaid dresses . . . She would look amazing in this vintage dress I saw just the other day . . ."

Her words were flying out of her mouth now, and I couldn't imagine anyone thinking that quickly, let alone being able to speak in such a manner.

"Whoa, whoa, Alice, we've only been dating three weeks . . . I'm, uh, not going to propose tonight."

"So, what, Edward, are you telling me you don't care about Bella? Is that why you called? You want me to let her down gently for you? Well, I won't do it. Bella is my best friend and I won't let you hurt her like this. Don't be a coward."

"Gee, Alice . . . I think we got off on the wrong foot here. Of course I care about Bella, I care about her more than you could know. She—she's my life now, Alice. Which is why I need your help tonight. This is my plan . . ."

**BPOV**

We were speeding along to the restaurant, Edward's hand never leaving mine. I couldn't help but reminisce back to our first date. Had it really only been three weeks? It seemed like we'd known each other our whole lives and we were just returning to our favourite restaurant like any old married couple.

Wait, _married_? Where did that come from?

Edward parked, coming around to open my door. _Always the gentlemen_, I thought, as he took my hand and kissed my wrist, helping me out of the car.

"Bella, I'm sorry I was so preoccupied earlier that I didn't get to tell you how beautiful you look tonight."

He held onto my hand, his eyes raking up and down my body and smiling with appreciation. I was wearing a simple black pencil skirt and had actually chosen a top that wasn't blue for the first time in ages, instead wearing a silk fuchsia shell.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, intertwining my fingers with his on my hip and guiding me into the restaurant. I melted into him and let his momentum carry me through the door, my head resting on his shoulder.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the candlelight, coming in from the harsh unnatural glow of the streetlights outside, and I looked around the tiny restaurant for Jasper and Alice.

"Bella, Bella, over here," I heard the pixie's twinkling voice call as I finally spotted them. Alice was waving her hands and smiling while Jasper just basked in her glow, the love between them evident even across the room.

I whispered in Edward's ear, squeezing his hand. "You ready?"

His only response was to kiss my cheek and lead the way

After quick introductions which included Alice hugging Edward for all that he was worth, causing even him to blush and pat her on the head, we were now all seated, perusing the menus.

I was trying to talk myself out of having the mushroom ravioli, _again_, instead thinking about a goat cheese and spinach tart when Alice piped up.

"Edward, this place is amazing. How did you ever find it?"

"It was just pure luck, Alice. I was going for a walk one night, something I like to do when I'm in the middle of a case and really need to collect my thoughts, and I just saw the name and had to check it out. Aside from Bella running in to me, it was probably the most fortunate day of my life."

He grabbed my hand from under the table, placing a kiss on my knuckles and I knew I was blushing, once again.

I looked across the table at Alice, and then at Jasper, and they were both beaming at me. I could tell they were so happy for me.

The waiter took our order and Edward took a cue from me, engaging Jasper in a conversation about a book they had both recently read on the Civil War. Alice took the opportunity to probe.

"Bella, I'd like to freshen up before our entrees arrive, come with me please?" She asked, rising from the table and tugging my hand so I would get up and follow her.

We hadn't even made it all the way to the bathroom when she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, Bella, he is perfect for you. If you could only see how's he been looking at you all night."

We entered the bathroom and Alice busied herself in front of the mirror, touching up her make-up.

"So, Alice, how exactly has he been looking at me?"

"Well it's a cross between hunger and love." She said, laughing.

"Hunger and love? As, in he wants to eat me and then hold me?"

I clapped my hand over my mouth, realizing what I'd just said.

Alice was giggling uncontrollably now.

"Yes, Bella, I'd say that is exactly what it looks like. But beyond that, there's just such tenderness when he looks at you or when he touches you—which, if you haven't noticed, is as much as possible. What are you thinking?"'

"I'm just. . . I'm really happy, Alice. Happier than I've been in a long time."

"Well, then, let's not keep our men waiting."

**EPOV**

I was already starting to get nervous by the time Alice and Bella returned to the table and our entrees arrived.

I tried to relax so as not to give Bella any indication that something was up. I tried to remind myself that I virtually performed in front of people all the time, even if those people were usually a group of twelve jurors and a Judge.

"How's your meal, love?" I asked Bella, trying to distract myself with the sight of her eating.

"Mmm," she moaned, "amazing, as usual. I think this is now my favourite restaurant, too, Edward."

"It can be _our_ favourite restaurant, Bella."

Dinner was going swimmingly and I would have really been enjoying myself had I not been so distracted by what was supposed to happen after dinner. Jasper was a great guy and the conversation between us flowed easily when Alice and Bella were having their own conversation. More than once, I found myself wishing that the guys I worked with could be more like Jasper. He was so affable and not self-involved at all like those jerks that I worked with, Mike and Tyler. I didn't know if Alice had told him anything about my intentions regarding Bella or tonight but he never questioned me or tried to intimidate me. It was like he knew my feelings for Bella were true and constant. Instead, he just emitted a wave a calmness which I could tell was helping me make it through dinner.

Even though we mostly talked about this fascinating book we both had just read—it turned out that Jasper was a Civil War buff—the conversation drifted into work territory more than once. Jasper's eyes lit up as he told me about a verdict he'd just won against a corporation who manufactured a faulty toaster that burned a ten-year-old boy's hand beyond recognition. I almost thought I detected tears in his eyes as Jasper told me how hopeful the little boy's family was now that they had enough compensation to pay for the reconstructive surgery and long recovery in the burn unit. I had never experienced such empathy from another lawyer, aside from Bella, and it made me long for the days when I first became a lawyer, when things were really about my clients rather than money. I remembered when I felt good about my cases like Jasper did, when I used to feel like I was actually helping people instead of keeping corporations and insurance companies happy.

I shook my head clear of those memories, bringing myself back to the present, back to dinner.

"Edward, my man, I have to say, I'm really digging this restaurant." Jasper said, bringing me out of my funk.

"Jasper and Alice, I'm really glad we were all able to meet up tonight and that you've enjoyed the restaurant." I said, continuing, "Although, I will say, just wait for dessert."

Alice's eyes grew wide and she appeared to be bouncing up and down on her seat, grabbing Jasper's hand and whispering something in his ear. They were a really cute couple and I hoped people saw Bella and I like that—meant for each other.

The waiter brought out the soufflés, much to everyone's delight, but especially Bella's. I would have to tease her about her undying love for soufflés later, but as everyone got closer to finishing the dessert, the more nervous I felt, wanting the rest of the night to end perfectly.

I had already called the restaurant earlier in the day, arranging to pay for dinner so that there wouldn't be a fuss when the bill arrived. I figured it would be one less thing for me to worry about as the night progressed and we got closer to the big reveal. Besides, I wanted to make a good impression on Bella's best friends.

Jasper and Alice were slightly furious at this arrangement, however, insisting that they be able to pay for dinner. I waived them off, telling them that they could treat the next time and desperately hoping that there would be a next time, my thoughts once again condensing into a ball of nerves in the pit of my stomach.

As usual, Bella brought me back to earth. "Well guys, dinner has been amazing but I've had a really long week and I need to catch up on my sleep. Jasper, will you be in the office tomorrow? I think I might have to go in, I just thought of something I want to research in the _Prado_ case."

"Tsk tsk Bella, the night is young." Alice said, her eyes gleaming like she knew a secret, which she did.

Jasper echoed Alice's sentiment.

"I know you've had a long week, Bella, but we found this little piano bar last weekend and we know you'd love it. Come out for just one drink? If you do, I'll meet you in the office on Sunday and we can get cracking on that research. I know this case is big but one little song and drink can't hurt. You could stand to unwind a bit more tonight. Don't you think, Edward?" Jasper asked, radiating more calm feelings to me and Bella, now.

I almost felt bad that I was involving Jasper and Alice in my plan but I hoped that once Bella found out about it, she wouldn't be upset.

"I think that Bella should do whatever she wants." I said, putting my arm around her and kissing the top of her head. "I do know she's had a really long week, though."

_Please say yes, please say yes_, I thought inwardly, trying to project the thought to Bella.

Bella was pensive, looking at both Alice and Jasper before leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"Would you mind terribly if we went out for one drink? Alice knows that I love hearing the piano, it really soothes me."

I shook my head, mentally reminding myself not to grin. I brushed Bella's hair aside from her face, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Not at all, love. Let's go." I stood, pulling Bella's chair out and brushing my fingers up her arm before helping her up.

"Jasper, Alice," I said, turning to them, "Lead the way."

**BPOV**

Edward and I followed Jasper and Alice to the bar as it turned out to be just a few blocks away. It was a tiny hole in the wall place without even a sign overhead and, like The Meadow, I found myself wondering how Alice and Jasper had found this place and why I hadn't heard about it sooner. I then remembered how busy my week had been and that I had barely spoken to either of them.

We entered the bar and I smiled, thinking that the pixie and Jasper knew me so well. This was just my kind of place—small, cozy and dominated by a stage with piano being played by a woman, crooning away.

We found a table and ordered drinks. I let out a big sigh; I was finally starting to relax. I found Edward's hand underneath the table and grasped his fingers in mine, lying my head on his shoulder.

I closed my eyes, just listening to the music and clearing my head of all work thoughts, of all thoughts, really, except for Edward's hand, warm in mine. The song ended and I didn't let go of Edward's hand, instead using our clasped hands to applaud with my other hand. The clapping subsided and the woman on stage started the next song.

"Bella," Alice hissed across the table.

"Not now, Alice, I'm just enjoying the music." I said, taking of sip of my newly arrived drink.

"Bella, come with me to the bathroom. Please?" Alice hissed back.

My eyes snapped open, and I saw that Alice was truly imploring me, using her best puppy dog eyes and pouting lips.

"Okay, Alice," I said, kissing Edward quickly and getting up from the table to follow her to the back of the bar.

As soon as we were out of earshot, I spoke.

"Okay, Alice, what's up?"

"Why does something have to up Bella? I just want a little more girl time; I haven't talked to you all week. Actually, I feel like I haven't talked to you for the past three weeks. I just miss you."

"I'm sorry Alice, work has just been crazy. I haven't even seen Edward all week, either."

I hugged her before following her into the bathroom, leaning against the counter while she entered the stall.

"I like Edward." She said. "He's good for you and I know he loves you."

I nearly choked on my laughter.

"I think it's a little soon for the L word, Alice. But, I agree with you, we are good for each other."

Alice was now washing her hands, and I turned to look in the mirror, briefly checking my hair. She was staring back at me in the mirror.

"Bella, trust me, I just know these things. The L word will become part of your vocabulary very soon. Don't you feel it?"

"I . . . I care about Edward, more than I thought I could care about someone so soon and I know I'm falling for him but . . . love? I'm trying not to let myself say it out loud, Alice. It doesn't matter now, though, let's head back. I think I've got one more song left in me before I completely crash."

"Well, then, let's enjoy that last song!" She said, excitedly, pushing the door open for me to follow.

We exited the bathroom and Jasper was standing in the hallway, waiting.

"Jasper? What's wrong? You left Edward alone?" I asked, trying to step past him.

He and Alice exchanged a look.

"I'll go keep Edward company, Bella." Alice said, flitting back to our table.

"Jasper? What's going on?"

"Bella, I just want to tell you, now, without anyone around . . . Edward is a good guy."

"Jasper, I know that already. What's really going on?"

"Nothing, Bella, we just haven't talked much since you guys started dating, and I know it sounds corny but I just wanted to give you my blessing. Being around you both tonight, I can feel that his intentions are true. He really cares about you, Bella."

This evening was turning out to be a bit more emotional than I anticipated, as I held back a single tear of joy from falling. I hugged Jasper, tight.

"Thank you Jas. I don't need your approval but it makes me feel so much better to have it. You're the best friend a girl could have."

"Aww, shucks, ma'am." He said, turning up his latent southern accent to full blast and walking in step with me back to the table.

We arrived back at the table where Alice was sitting, alone.

"Where's Edward?"

Alice didn't say anything, merely tilting her head to the stage and smiling smugly.

I turned around and there he was—Edward—sitting down at the piano and adjusting the microphone to his height.

I turned back to Alice and Jasper. "Guys, what is going on?"

They both just smiled at me and shrugged.

I took my seat, pulling the chair even closer to the stage and wondering what was going to happen.

My eyes were glued to the stage as Edward's hands hovered over the keys. He seemed nervous, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"This was inspired by my Bella."

He found me in the crowd, then, his eyes locking with mine as he began playing.

It started slow, and his fingers moved like magic over the keys, his gaze penetrating me with each note he played. There was so much of Edward in his playing and I just knew he was telling me that he wrote each and every chord only for me tonight.

I could feel each and every lilt in the melody down to my toes and soon it felt like we were the only two people in the place.

It was so intimate that I barely registered Alice's sharp intake of breath beside me as the crescendo of Edward's playing came to a close.

I think I had been holding my breath the entire time, mesmerized and so filled with love. _Is this really happening to me?_ A tear escaped my eye and I wiped it away just as Edward stood up from the piano. I couldn't stand to not be touching him for one more second. I rose from my seat, automatically moving toward him as he stepped off the stage.

We met in the middle of the room and I didn't hesitate to take him in my arms, stroking his back. I didn't care who saw. He pulled me so close, then, and I could tell he was shaking. I couldn't be sure whether he was just coming down from the adrenaline or if it was something else, but as I looked into his eyes and saw such vulnerability, I knew. I could no longer contain the sobs that shook free from me, my shoulders racking up and down in Edward's arms as he held me closer, making soothing sounds.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did you hate it?"

"N-no, Edward." I stuttered, still trying to contain myself. "You're mistaking my tears."

"So . . . you liked it?"

"No, Edward, I loved it."

He smiled wide then, wiping away my tears.

"You inspired that song the night of our first date, Bella. I think even then I realized . . ."

"You realized what, Edward?"

His voice came out in a whisper. "I realized that I love you."

Edward looked up then, staring directly into my eyes and I could tell they were shiny with tears, too.

"I love you, Bella."

"And I love you."

**A/N: So, you can probably guess what this means, but . . . lemon next chapter! Please, please review and let me know what you think about this chapter. I was really nervous writing it because it's a lot of dialogue and I didn't expect it to come out so emotional. And, again, you're warned: lemon this weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WARNING: THIS IS STRICTLY A LEMON. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ANYTHING GRAPHIC, FEEL FREE TO SKIP! I promise it's not essential to the plot.**

Chapter 6: _Declarations and dessert_

**BPOV**

Suddenly every thought of love I had for Edward crystallized into a puddle of desire in the pit of my stomach. _This was the sign_.

I hadn't been waiting for him to tell me that he loved me, but now that we had both said it, I wanted to embrace it fully.

Edward was stoking the fire in me by placing little kisses down my jaw before nipping at my chin and parting my lips with his tongue, causing me to moan and immediately grant him entrance so we could deepen our kiss. I closed my eyes and savored the moment, the feeling of his tongue connecting with mine. His hands weren't even on me yet and I felt like I could explode. I had never been so turned on by one kiss, by one declaration. But, then again, I had never been in love before.

I vaguely remembered we were in public. Not just a public place, but the tiniest of bars and I could feel every pair of eyes in the room on us. Even the woman playing the piano hadn't begun again; she, too, was in a trance, staring at us as I opened my eyes.

Edward must have had the same thought as me at that moment because he stepped back, his head still inclined toward mine and my bottom lip still in his teeth. He let out a hiss of frustration as his lips left mine and I whimpered.

"Bella." He whispered, as if he were saying my name for the first time.

"Edward."

"We should . . .go . . . home. . .now." His breathing was labored and his hands were balled into fists.

We barely said thank you and goodbye to Alice and Jasper on our way out. I blew Alice a kiss and she winked at me but Edward's hand was on the small of my back, propelling me forward. It was clear he had a mission and it was the same as mine.

We hopped in the car and I closed my eyes, trying to stay in the moment of our kiss, of our declaration and also not daring to look at the speedometer as Edward kept pressing the gas pedal harder and taking turns way too quickly.

Not that I would protest Edward's driving because, as I imagined he was also thinking, I wanted to get to my condo as soon as possible. He wasn't even touching me but the desire between us was palpable in the small space of the car.

I thought about the million things I had been waiting to do Edward, I thought about his hands on me, in me . . . _everywhere _and the desire sparked earlier traveled down my body, my spine tingling and wetness pooling between my thighs.

My fantasies were that much closer to reality when Edward finally parked. He was opening my door before I could even open my eyes, his fingers lingering on my bare shoulder as I stepped out of the car and into his arms. He took the briefest moment then to just hold me, burying his nose in my hair.

I didn't want to wait and I interlaced my fingers with his, pulling him to my building and punching in my code as quickly as possible. We were in the elevator, and I pinned him against the back wall, wrapping my arms around his neck and slightly parting his legs with my foot so I could lean flush against him. He put his arms around my waist, pulling me as close as possible and I could feel his arousal. I was fervently kissing his neck, ready to use my teeth to make him moan again when the elevator came to a halt.

It was Edward's turn now to pull me out of the elevator, kissing my wrist and dancing his fingertips along the underside of my arm as we rushed to my door. Goosebumps prickled my skin as Edward lazily traced circles in the crook of my arm, bending his head and sucking on my pulsating skin.

I was fumbling for my keys in anticipation when Edward plucked them from my purse, inserting them in the door and turning the key to open it in one smooth movement.

"I guess you want in, Edward." I said, teasing him and pushing him all the way inside before locking the door behind us and walking over to him as he leaned on the console table in my foyer, staring at me with very hungry eyes.

He bent his finger at me, motioning me to come closer.

"Come here, Bella."

**EPOV**

Bella was trying to kill me by walking as slowly as she could. She looked down right before she was close enough for me to pull her into my arms and surely noticed my massive erection. I was trying to wait for her—to make her come to me—but the more slowly she walked, swinging her hips with each step, the more painfully hard I became.

I took a step closer to her and scooped her up into my arms, splaying my palms over her ribs and taking my time to trace each one individually. She shivered and I bent my face to her neck, breathing in her scent. She smelled like freesias and strawberries just the same as the first time, and I still wasn't immune; I was instantly intoxicated every time.

Ever so gently, I moved my hands down the curves of her body before gripping her hips and pulling her close to me so she could feel just how much I wanted her. I wanted her so urgently that my cock was pulsing with each moan she let escape her lips while I kissed from the curve of her neck to her collarbone. And yet, I knew I had to take my time.

I wanted to worship her tonight before I possessed every inch of her body. I had to show her that she had my heart now, even if we had already said it.

She fisted her hands in my hair then and I wanted to rip her shirt off so I could start kissing her lower but I regained my control. Instead I pulled her shirt up and out of her skirt, looking into her eyes for confirmation before I skimmed the skin of her bare stomach with my fingertips for the first time. I made circles with my thumbs up her sides, stopping when I could feel the lace of her bra.

"Edward, don't stop."

She arched her body into my hands, and I continued making circles along the sides of her breasts before cupping her left breast in my hand while I rolled her right nipple in my fingers. She was panting now and I bit the inside of my cheek to, again, stop myself from tearing off her shirt right then.

I realized we hadn't moved from the foyer and that I really needed to lay Bella on her bed to fully appreciate her. Before I could make any move, she reached under her shirt, placing her hand over mine, dragging my hand down along her ribs and interlacing our fingers as she pivoted toward the bedroom. She glanced back at me then, her eyes lidded with desire and I couldn't stop from licking my lips.

We entered the bedroom and Bella turned to face me, her hands perched at the hem of her blouse as if she were ready to take it off.

"Bella . . ." I trailed, moving closer to her and placing my hand on her wrist to stop her. She looked at me questioningly before her expression turned to one of hurt.

I shook my head at her. "No, Bella, let me." She smiled at me and I had to stop for a minute to catch my breath before I moved my hands to her hips. I brushed my hands underneath her blouse, up and down her sides, before stopping at the hem and lifting it up over her head in one movement.

I was entirely focused on the fire in Bella's eyes as her blouse slipped from my fingers.

Again, I had to remind myself to breathe as I took in Bella's creamy skin. She was stilling me with her beauty but I wanted to touch her too badly to stop myself now.

I took her hands in mine as I looked into her eyes, before speaking. "Do you trust me?"

She bit her lip and nodded yes, the fire in her eyes now dancing in anticipation.

"I need to hear it from you, Bella."

"I trust you, Edward."

I kissed her lips, lightly, smiling into her mouth. "I love you."

She swayed then, her knees weak.

She stepped back, her knees hitting the foot of the bed before she sat, still biting her lip and driving me insane.

_Perfect_, I thought.

I knelt in front of her, taking her right leg and gliding my hands down her calf, taking off her shoe and tickling the ball of her foot.

She giggled, throwing her head back and I turned my attention to her left calf, grazing it with my knuckles before slipping off her other shoe.

I skimmed my hands up the sides of her legs, my hands gripping the sides of her thighs tightly when I smelled her desire. My pants were growing tighter by the second.

"Stand up for me, Bella."

I was still kneeling, my hands reaching up to hold onto the sides of her thighs to steady her as she stood.

I reached around her, zipping down her skirt. It fell down her hips a little before I eased it all the way down her legs and she stepped out of it.

I looked up at her then, my gaze locking with hers as I trailed my fingers up the back of her knees, stopping to grip the backs of her thighs.

"Stop teasing me, Edward." She said, looking down at me and biting her lip again.

"I'm not teasing you, Bella, I'm worshiping you."

She sighed as I kissed the arch of her left foot then, my mouth making its way up her calf to the inside of her knee before I lingered at the inside of her thigh, my tongue tracing a line between freckles.

I eased her back down on the bed, lying her down so I could repeat my trail of kisses up her right leg, stopping at the juncture of her thigh.

She was squirming beneath me now and she smelled so good this close; I had to remind my throbbing cock that right now was all about Bella, tempted as I was to take her now. Instead I kissed her over her underwear, my mouth sucking at her sweetness through the lace.

I moaned louder than Bella then, ready and wanting to taste her completely.

"Edward?" She stammered, my head still buried between her thighs.

"Mmmm, yes, Bella?" I continued sucking on her clit through the fabric, my fingers dancing on the edge of her panties, ready to pull them off.

"I think it's time for you to take off your clothes, too."

"Not yet, Bella. I'm not done yet." I knew the sooner I took off my clothes, the harder it would be to control myself. I had to show Bella that I was at her altar tonight.

I made the mistake of looking at her, though, and she was pouting her lips.

"Please, Edward?"

She sat up, her hands poised to grab my belt buckle.

"Whatever you want, Bella."

She didn't hesitate now, reaching for my belt and unbuckling it as quickly as she could before her tiny fingers danced over the button of my pants.

She popped the button, unzipping my pants, and just knowing her hand was so close nearly made me lose it again.

"Take them off, Edward." She said, starting on the top buttons of my shirt next.

I stood, slipping off my shoes and dropping my pants before quickly finishing Bella's work on my shirt. I tossed it off and looked at her, her eyes growing wide as she stared at me, standing before her in nothing but my boxers.

"Take it all off, Edward." She said, her voice heavy.

I couldn't refuse her even if I wanted to and I slid off my boxers, releasing my rock-hard cock.

Quickly her hands were on the sides of her underwear, slithering them down her legs and tossing them at me. She giggled as I caught them, stepping toward her at the foot of the bed and reaching around her back to unclasp her bra.

She arched forward, the straps falling down her arms and I slid them off, dropping both the bra and panties as Bella leaned all the way back so that she was lying on the bed.

I rested on my forearms, hovering above her, my cock twitching as it touched the bare skin of her stomach, and then I was finally kissing her again.

**BPOV**

Edward and I were finally naked. He had been teasing me all night and although it was exquisite torture, I was now so wet that I needed nothing else but Edward inside of me.

His lips were caressing mine, his tongue entering my mouth and stroking my tongue urgently—our kisses imitating what we both wanted.

I moaned into his mouth, my fingers trailing down his spine before resting on his butt and squeezing it—hard.

I wrapped my legs around the back of his calves, forcing him to move down slightly and pinning him there so the head of his cock was pulsing right at my slit.

I started touching myself, my hand brushing against Edward's cock as I moved my fingers up and down my clit.

Edward tore his lips from mine, so he could look down between us to watch me touching myself.

"Fuck, Bella, do you know how sexy you are?"

He was shaking now, still on his forearms and still positioned right at my entrance, close enough to enter me if I moved even an inch.

He began kneading my right breast with one of his hands before pinching my nipple and all rational thought left my mind.

I took my now wet fingers and slid them up and down Edward's cock while rubbing my thumb over his wet tip. I rubbed my fingers together, mixing his pre cum with my own wetness, gliding my thumb along the sensitive ridge underneath his cock before wrapping my hand around him completely and stroking him.

He hissed a jumble of words and I couldn't wait any longer as I felt him grow even harder in my hand. I guided his cock to my slit, rubbing his tip against my wet, swollen bud, longing and ready to feel him inside of me.

I looked into his eyes, his restraint and desire warring and turning his green eyes almost black.

"I want you inside of me now, Edward."

He entered me in one thrust and then I was flying, completely filled with Edward.

As he lowered his body onto mine, I dropped my hands to my sides so that there was no space between us and all I could feel was the weight of his body, crashing down on me as he began to move inside of me.

He took my hands in his, sliding them up as he kissed each of my wrists before pinning them above my head.

He pulled half-way out before ramming into me again even harder and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

I couldn't form any thoughts or say anything at all as we developed a rhythm, Edward chanting my name each time he moved in and out of me as I lifted my hips to meet his.

I was already beginning to feel the coil of heat in my stomach, winding itself tighter with each feeling of his twitching cock thrusting inside me as I contracted my muscles tighter around him.

He felt incredible moving inside of me as our pace grew quicker, almost frenzied.

I could tell he was so close as he pushed into me harder and faster, bending his neck so he take my nipple in his mouth, bringing me even closer as he bit down on my nipple before using his tongue to lick the same spot.

I moaned and suddenly he released my hands. I cupped his butt, raking my nails along his ribs as he slammed into me even harder, just as close to ecstasy as I was.

"Come for me, Bella." He said, and it was all I needed to hear as stars exploded in front of my eyes and I came undone beneath him, calling his name.

I was in a million pieces as my orgasm stretched on and he pushed into me once more, losing his control. He came inside of me, biting my shoulder and whispering my name. I felt put back together, then, coming down from this high with Edward.

He fell on top of me, still pulsing inside of me as I slid my shaking legs down his, letting go of his waist and wrapping my arms around him before nuzzling his neck.

He brought his head up, looking at me and brushing a stray hair off my face before kissing me, sweetly, tenderly.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella."

I felt the loss immediately as Edward pulled out of me, but he quickly pulled my back against his body, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close.

I drifted off to sleep, Edward humming the song he played earlier in my ear, his arm draped over my hip as we made two spoons.

_My lullaby._

_

* * *

_**A/N: So . . . I hope you liked it? Please please please review! I am going to New York on Wednesday so I likely won't be updating before then. Plus, the movie is coming out so everyone will be happily preoccupied!!! However, it's a very long flight so hopefully I can get some writing done and post at least one chapter before Thanksgiving (the following week). Thanks for reading!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not posting this sooner guys! I've had my own huge case and work has been crazy. Longer A/N at the end, please R & R!**

Chapter 7: Secrets?

**BPOV**

I arrived at the office Monday morning in a sort of bliss coma. Edward had spent the entire weekend with me—and we rarely left the bedroom, except to eat. But now, on dreaded Monday morning, this meant two things: one, I had gotten no work done on this huge new case, and two, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love. The good part about this, though, was that Edward was also in love with me. Me!

And, somehow, the latter made it worth it the fact that I didn't get any work done and would probably be in the office late every night this week, I thought as I sat down in my chair and powered on my computer while sipping my coffee. I allowed myself to think about the weekend once more, remembering certain moments that were now imprinted into my mind and I smiled involuntarily, my mouth upturning as a result of my state of complete happiness—I was wrong, it was _so_ worth it.

I closed my eyes and I was still reliving some of those moments, feeling as if Edward were still beside me, before I knew I really had to get to work.

"Bella?"

My eyes snapped open and I looked toward my doorway, Jasper leaning against it with a huge smile.

"Hey Jas, how's things?"

"How's things?! Well, Bella, I think I probably should be asking you that."

He laughed, pointing his finger at me.

"I saw you blissed out there for a minute with your eyes closed. You don't need to give me details."

I sighed. "It was amazing Jas. Does it always feel like this?"

"Yes, if it's the right one, I told you it does."

"Well, enough about that for now, Jas. You already know I'm happy. Incredibly happy, actually. But, do you have a minute for the _Prado_ case?"

"Just what I was coming to talk to you about—well and Edward. But since I already know about that, we have some serious work to do, Bella."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't come in over the weekend, I just—"

"Don't apologize, I think you deserved a weekend off, you probably deserve a few more, too. And don't forget, Bella, we're partners and you always help me out. So, I managed to get some preliminary research done."

Jasper walked over to my desk, handing me a stack of papers.

"Check out the California cases, I think those are the most helpful. I'm afraid we really need to file the complaint soon because the statute of limitations has almost run. However, once it's filed, I promise MegaCorp won't know what hit them. I know you can handle this case, Bells."

"Thanks, Jasper. I better get some work done so I can file the complaint by the end of the week. Do you know who MegaCorp's in house counsel is? I just want some idea about the competition."

"Oh it's Jessica Stanley, remember her from law school? It figures she'd be a big corporate sell-out, huh? But for a case like this, I'm sure they'll contract it out. Too bad, really, you always did know how to get under Jessica's skin."

"Very funny, Jasper. You know she hated me in law school and I never knew why. . ."

My phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. I reached over to pick up the phone.

"Let me know if you need any help." Jasper said, turning and walking out of my door.

"Bella Swan," I answered the phone.

"I miss you already."

"Edward! I miss you, too."

"I don't think I can go the whole day without seeing you. Have lunch with me?"

I looked down at my calendar, remembering I had to oppose a motion to dismiss at eleven.

"I have a motion at eleven, so meet me at the Garden Café across from the courthouse around noon?"

"Perfect. See you then, love."

"Can't wait."

I hung up the phone, taking another sip of my coffee and sinking into my chair, smiling.

_Okay, Bella_, I told myself, _you really really need to get some work done now_.

However, knowing I would see Edward in a few hours was truly all the motivation I needed.

**EPOV**

I hung up the phone and smiled for the first the time today. My morning had already been hellish.

First, I had woken up alone after leaving Bella last night. We had an amazing weekend but I hadn't gone home once and we both needed some sleep before work this morning.

Then, Mike confronted me as soon as I walked in the building, dropping a huge new case on my lap just because, once again, he didn't want to do the work.

Now, however, I actually had something to which I could look forward, having lunch with my beautiful Bella.

Maybe I should just take a look at this case Mike gave me before lunch.

On second thought, I had too much other work to do right now—Mike could wait.

I was whistling Bella's lullaby as I hurried down the street to the garden café. I could hardly wait to see Bella again and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours.

And then it hit me, I had never felt like this about someone before.

Sure, I'd told a college girlfriend that I loved her but this was completely different.

This was something all-encompassing, but not mere infatuation. I really meant it when I said that Bella is my life now. And spending just a few hours apart from her made me realize this epiphany.

Finally, I spotted the restaurant and went inside, shrugging off my coat as my eyes automatically scanned to restaurant in search of Bella.

I sighed as I realized she wasn't here yet, reminding myself that she had a motion and surely I could wait a few more minutes to see her.

The hostess seated me promptly and I ordered a cup of coffee while I waited.

As soon as I took that first sip, my mind drifted back to work and I was mentally reciting a list of things I had to do.

Suddenly, Bella entered the restaurant, her face shining and she smiled as she spotted me. My breath hitched and every thought of work left my conscious in an instant.

I stood as she walked over, straight into my arms and I embraced her, kissing her head and closing my eyes as I was once again reunited with the scent of her hair.

"Hi." She said, in tiny voice, looking up at me as I still held her in my arms.

"I know I said it earlier, too, but I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Edward." I released her then, and she chose to sit right next to me in the booth rather than across the table.

"How was the hearing?"

"Oh, good. Motion granted." She looked down at her watch. "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem, my love."

She blushed, again, even after we spent the entire weekend with our bodies, minds and words intertwined.

And that was just one more thing I loved about her.

Bella took a minute to look at the menu while I just gazed at her because I had already decided while waiting.

We ordered and I could tell that I was becoming more relaxed with each minute I spent back in Bella's company; she was good for me.

Our food arrived quickly and again I realized that I loved Bella's gusto in everything she did, from her job to eating.

We chatted a bit about work and the upcoming weekend—Bella wanted to come to my house and I couldn't wait. Since it was only Monday, I knew it was going to be a long week in anticipation of that. Should I try to cook something? After that amazing meal Bella had made for me, I decided against butchering something that was her forte.

We finished eating and I was already sad, thinking about our time together almost being over. Bella looked at her watch again and frowned.

I put my arm around her and she immediately put her head on my shoulder.

"I've really got to get back to work Edward."

"Shh . . . I know you do. Just lean on my shoulder for another minute. Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes let out a small sigh; I hoped she was forgetting about work for just a minute.

"Thank you Edward. That helped."

Bella paid, I knew I shouldn't even try to object, and we stood up to leave. I again had my arm around her as we walked out of the restaurant, wanting to touch her every second until we had to part.

Unfortunately, as soon as we excited the restaurant, we knew we were going in opposite directions.

Bella couldn't have dinner with me tonight because of work but we planned on meeting up at The Meadow late tomorrow for chocolate soufflés and I would stay at her place.

It was time to say goodbye for now, but I wasn't too sad since we had plans for the next night.

I pulled Bella in close; I wasn't even going to kiss her. I just wanted to hug her and hold her for one more minute but she surprised me by taking my face in her hands and kissing me—hard.

As I was prone to do around Bella, all rational thought left my mind and I was matching her fervor, kissing her back hard.

We both came to our senses and realized we were standing on the sidewalk, right across the street from the courthouse.

We were just looking at each other and Bella blushed and I pushed her hair behind her ear before I whispered "Thank you love, I needed that."

I gave her another quick peck before I made sure she got into a cab. I watched her speed away as I turned around to walk back to my office.

**MikePOV**

I was psyching myself up as I walked to the courthouse, preparing myself to mentally crush yet another lawyer in the courtroom. This time I merely had to persuade the judge to grant my motion for summary judgment—a feat I had accomplished quite a few times when smaller firms or solo practioners attempted to file suit against our corporate clients. When would they learn to just give up?

I was about to walk up the steps into the courthouse when I looked across the street and thought I noticed Cullen because of his disastrous, constantly messy hair.

I squinted to make sure it was him because he had his hands all over some chick, and from this angle I could tell she had a smokin' body.

I was waiting for them to stop kissing so I could check out her face while I silently cursed Cullen—I couldn't believe even he was getting laid when I wasn't.

I had been off my game since that stupid surgery. And that again reminded me of Cullen and how he screwed up that case for me by settling with Swan. I still had to get Cullen back for that.

Finally the chick pulled away from Cullen and I got a closer look, shock rising inside of me when I realized it was Bella Swan.

I shook my head. _No, it couldn't be._ Would Cullen really be that stupid? Didn't he know we were litigating against them right now?

I stepped into the street to get a closer look. It was definitely Bella Swan and from the looks of it, her and Cullen were already _very_ cozy.

I stared in disbelief as he kissed her again and helped her into a cab. What a sap.

My shock soon turned to anger as I realized that Cullen had screwed me yet again. Not only was he nailing Swan, _after_ I had already tried to hit that, but I realized he probably settled that case to get closer to her.

I had to give him credit for being devious to get what he wanted but that didn't help my situation.

I suddenly remembered I had to be in court. I gave Cullen one last look of disgust—not that he noticed, he was oblivious and wearing a goofy grin on his face as he walked down the street.

My mind was in overdrive as I ran up the courthouse steps. This was powerful information to have. But the question was—how could I use it to hurt Cullen the most?

The gavel sounded and I immediately rushed out of the courtroom. It had been difficult to concentrate during this hearing, but I got the job done. It really grated on me that my mind was filled with images of Cullen with his hands all over Bella Swan the entire time, though.

I may have let out a growl as I walked down the steps of the courthouse because several people turned to look at me. It couldn't be helped—Cullen infuriated me!

I paid them no attention, however, deciding to walk back to the office in an attempt to figure out what to do. My mind had been over the same question the whole time I was in court: _What would hurt Cullen the most?_

I was sure the managing partner at our firm would be interested in Cullen's extracurricular activities with Swan, but I wasn't positive he would fire Cullen for it. He'd probably just reprimand Cullen a little, and tell him to be careful to not talk about any of our cases. Even so, Cullen seemed to hate working here so maybe he wouldn't care if he was fired.

No, I couldn't be hasty and spill the news yet; I really had to think of the perfect way to use this information. Despite their very public groping, I was sure no one else knew about Cullen and Swan at the firm. If there was one thing we all agreed upon, it was gossip and I hadn't heard any about Cullen, although we had all decided he was weird.

But seeing Cullen and Swan—together—angered me so much: When Swan turned down all of my gracious offers for dinner and possibly something more, she told me it was because she worried abut us having cases against each other. Apparently, she didn't care about that when it came to Cullen.

Suddenly, like a vision, it came to me . . . I was going to get Cullen good.

**BPOV**

Lunch was wonderful, just the break I needed to refuel before what I knew would be a long afternoon and night at the office.

I kept expecting to wake up though from this dream that was Edward and I—what we had become so quickly. I just couldn't believe my luck or rather, our luck at finding each other.

While I was sure we probably would have met at some point through work because our firms opposed each other on so many cases, it was a marvel that Mike's appendix burst and that he threw that case to Edward at the last minute.

Edward and I had been over every detail of that first meeting during our long conversations over the weekend when we could tear ourselves away from each other's bodies.

How typical it was for me to run into someone but how this time, something good actually came from my clumsiness.

Finally, I gave into the compulsion to work, digging out the cases Jasper had handed me this morning and, with a highlighter poised in my hand, began reading. I used my little colored flags to mark pages I wanted to return to, for further investigation. The process was actually soothing to me, to get back into the groove of work.

I didn't stop until I heard a knock on my door. Expecting to find Jasper, I looked up with a smile.

_Mike Newton?_

He must have caught my smile slipping because he sneered at me.

"What, you're not happy to see me Bella?"

I hated it when he called me by first my name, honestly, as if we were friends or familiar aside from work.

"Uh, no, Mike, it's not that, I'm just surprised. What are you doing here?"

If he was going to call me by my first name, I could surely return the favor. Hopefully he noticed that I said his name with complete disdain.

"Well, Bella, I just had a few things I wanted to discuss with you."

"Is this about a case Mike? I didn't know we had another case against each other?"

"No, Bella, this isn't about a case, it's . . . personal."

I wracked my brain, trying to think of what he could possibly want. I groaned internally, desperately hoping he wasn't going to ask me out again. How many times would it take before he got the hint? At least this would be a quick meeting, if that's what he was asking.

"Personal? What could we possibly have to discuss that's personal, Mike?"

"Oh, I don't know Bella, maybe a little thing like Edward Cullen?"

I'm sure my eyes widened at Mike's evil grin and I was probably blushing, too.

"What about Edward?"

"Well, I didn't know you two were _dating_—"

He snarled out the last work as if he were repulsed.

"—Until I saw you and Cullen with your hands all over each other right in the middle of the street, across from the courthouse. Do you really think that's any way for a lady to behave, Bella?"

I took a deep breath without saying anything. I couldn't believe Mike had the audacity to lecture me about propriety. He, who continually made lewd references and inappropriate suggestions when we were trying to settle a case!

"I mean, Bella, if you were so hard up, you could have gone out with me. I made you several irresistible offers and you said you couldn't get involved because of our work. You do know Cullen works at my firm, right?"

"I'm fully aware of Edward's job, Mike. Now, if you're done with your lecture . . ."

I gestured to the door, not dignifying Mike's presence by standing up.

He then chose to walk inside my office, like a predator, inching closer to my desk before placing his hands on it.

I tried not to look intimated and instead, I attempted to channel the anger rising inside of me into glaring directly at Mike across my desk, refusing to blink.

"Aren't we done here, Mike? Nothing you could say would change my mind about Edward. I'm sorry that you're having trouble accepting this."

He laughed, and it sounded maniacal to me.

"But, Bella, I haven't even told you the best part yet."

"Please leave, Mike. I'm really not interesting in anything you have to say. Don't make me call security, I don't know why thought it was okay to just waltz into my office."

"It was ridiculously easy Bella, I just used my natural charm on your secretary to tell her that you and I were planning a surprise for Cullen. She let me come back here, unaccompanied, and without question."

He smiled again, and I was aware for the first time of how devious Mike truly was.

Then he held up his hands as if in a sign of surrender.

"Fine, Bella, I just have one more thing to tell you and then I'll leave and I won't talk to you again until _you_ approach _me_."

"Get on with it, Mike. I don't think I can stand to be in your presence one second longer."

He laughed again. Ugh.

"First, I have a question for you. Did I correctly hear through the grapevine that you're representing Prado in his suit against Megacorp?"

"Yes, Mike. Are you finished?"

"Hardly. Do you happen to know who the opposing counsel for Megacorp is?"

"I assume they'll contract it out, Mike . . . wait, how do you even know about this? I haven't even filed the complaint yet."

"Think about that for a minute, Bella. You have sent a demand letter, haven't you? So, there's really only one answer for how I could know about this case . . ."

I gasped.

"They contracted you for this case? Get out of my office now, Mike! This is beyond deceitful, it's unethical if you're representing them and talking to me about this case when I didn't know that."

I was raising my voice at this point but I didn't care.

"Oh, Bella, don't worry. You know I'm nothing, if not ethical. I just wanted to tell you that I assigned Cullen to the case this morning. Didn't he tell you? You two looked so cozy on the street, I can't imagine he'd keep any secrets from you."

Jasper was at my doorway now, evidently hearing me shouting at Mike and coming down to check on things.

"Is everything okay Bella?" Jasper asked, staring down Newton who had now turned to look at Jasper, leaning against my doorway with his arms crossed so that Newton had no easy exit.

My mind was swirling now . . . my throat was parched and I could hardly let out a sigh or any other sound, let alone words. Mike had knocked the wind out of me with this revelation.

My hands were on my face now, covering my eyes and I hung my head.

"Please leave Mike." I hardly recognized my voice, it was barely a whisper.

"I promised I'd leave Bella, but don't forget what I said . . . Cullen is definitely opposing you on this case. I can't believe he didn't tell you. I wonder why . . ."

I heard Mike leave but I didn't have the heart to look up yet or to face Jasper and tell him what I just found out.

_Maybe Mike was lying?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: So, that Mike is a snake, huh? Please review! I am hoping to finish this story before Christmas, but only if you're still interested so let me know! Regardless, I promise promise promise the next chapter will not take so long. XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to my amazing beta dictums, without whom I would not be continuing this story. And thanks to amgglekim for giving me an idea I couldn't pass up! This chapter is mostly BPOV, things have to stew a little longer.**

Chapter 8: _Explanations, or not_

**BPOV**

I knew Jasper was probably still standing there, staring at me, but I couldn't be bothered to look up from my hands. I didn't know what I would say . . .

"Bella? What did Mike say to you?" Jasper asked, and I was wondering how long I could ignore the truth.

"You know he's just a jerk who has the hots for you, right? You shouldn't take anything he says to heart, Bella. He's not worth it."

I still couldn't bring myself to look at Jasper so I laid my head on my desk, my eyes closed.

"Jasper– " I started but I didn't even know where to begin.

"Jasper, it seems that Megacorp has contracted Mike – _and Edward's_ – firm for the Prado case."

"So? I figured they would contract it out and that's a big firm so it makes sense. Plus, they're ruthless over there just like Megacorp. You're not worried are you, Bella? I know you can do this."

"Well, um, Mike really came here to tell me that. . . " I was trying very hard now not to cry.

". . . Edward is handling the case for the firm."

Jasper didn't say anything for at least a minute. I finally had the courage to look up; I had to see his reaction.

He looked like he was in pain. He was grinding his teeth and he had dropped his hands to his sides, clenching his fists. Finally he spoke—

"Edward didn't say anything to you, Bella? He didn't tell you . . .?"

"No."

"But, I mean did he know you were working on this case?"

"Well I didn't say anything to him, but surely if he has the case, he's seen the demand letter . . . Mike knew—"

Jasper looked as if steam was coming out of his ears now.

"And when did you talk to Edward last? Maybe this just happened . . ."

I shook my head, still holding in my tears.

"We had lunch," I glanced down at my watch, "two hours ago."

And then my phone rang.

I silently praised called id as I looked down and saw it was Edward calling. I'm sure the blood drained from my face and my heart was racing.

"It's Edward. What should I do?"

"Don't you want to talk to him . . . ask him what's going on?"

"I just can't right now Jasper. I need…to think about this, just a little longer."

I hit reject on my phone, and I immediately regretted it. Even with all the thinking I needed to do, I still wanted to hear his voice.

I heard a sound from my phone indicating a new voicemail. I didn't think I could bear to hear it right now.

"Bella? I think maybe I should talk to Edward . . ."

His tone indicated he wasn't telling me something—I knew Jasper too well.

"Why should you talk to him, Jasper?"

"Well . . . I was trying to spare you from telling you that I'm going to kick his ass."

"Jas, really? How old are we? No, I think I just need to think about this a little longer . . . "

I couldn't help a lone tear from sliding down my face.

"Look, Bella, you're upset. He promised me he wouldn't hurt you. I'm going to—_talk_—to him. I mean, really talk . . . at least, I won't throw the first punch. But, right now, I'm going to call Alice to come and take you home. You shouldn't be alone right now and you really shouldn't be working."

I merely shook nodded my head yes.

_Whatever_, I thought, I can't deal with this right now. I wanted to forget for a little while and then I'd think about this. After everything, I really didn't want to believe that Edward wouldn't tell me something like this, that he would betray me. But I needed some time for myself. At least I knew Alice wouldn't hover—too much—when she saw how upset I was.

Jasper returned from the hallway, where he had stepped out to all Alice. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my head.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. I feel bad that I told you that his intentions were true but that's what I felt from him."

"Jasper, this is hardly your fault."

"But Bella—I just can't help but think that there is more here than we know. That's why I'm going to go talk to him."

"I hope you're right, Jasper. I just hope you're right."

I squeezed my eyes shut again, taking a deep breath. I refused to shed any more tears until I knew what was going on with Edward. But resolving that, telling myself that, didn't fill this hole that was slowly growing in my heart.

Jasper just stood next to me for the next few minutes, letting me wallow in my own thoughts or maybe for the first time, he didn't know what to say.

Finally, Alice showed up. She had been running but came to a complete stop as she approached the doorway, looking in on Jasper and me.

"Bella?"

She sounded so sad.

"Oh Bella."

She rushed over to me, kneeling and half hugging me since I was still sitting at my desk. I realized that I hadn't moved since Mike walked in.

"Hey Alice." I said, my voice wavering, just a little, but I knew she could still tell.

"I'll be right back Bella." She kissed the top of my head and her and Jasper walked out of the office.

I felt paralyzed and kind of like a child with Jasper and Alice treading on egg shells around me but I didn't know what else to do right now.

Alice returned, my coat in her hands, and took my hand in hers, pulling me out of the chair.

I pulled my coat on, and let the pixie tug me out of my office and into the elevator. I was just going through motions.

Alice pulled me to her car and I was thankful she had found a parking spot nearby.

My phone rang again. _Edward_. My lip was trembling but I hit reject again and Alice took my phone from my hand.

"You can have it back whenever you want, Bella." She chimed, putting her arm around me as she opened the car with her remote.

I hated getting into her Porsche, it was so low to the ground, but I managed to sit down without incident. It helped to focus on just trying to get into the car.

We were moving now, I didn't even know where Alice was taking me but at least it was away from the scene of the crime. I wished get I could the image of Mike Newton slinking into my office, his sneer, and the self-satisfied look he got on his face as he tried to break my heart, out of my head.

Finally I recognized my condo as Alice parallel parked across the street, hopping out of the car and ushering me out, again, as if I were a child.

"Let's go inside Bella and we can talk . . . if you want to. No pressure."

"Thanks Alice, but would you mind if we just watched a movie? And maybe had some hot chocolate . . ."

"Of course, Bella, we can watch Legally Blonde! And I bet you even have some mini marshmallows, huh?"

"Even better, Alice, I made some marshmallows over the weekend when Ed—when he and I—"

I choked out a sob, now, thinking about our perfect weekend and Alice pushed me into the elevator.

The elevator where Edward and I had made out with abandon.

I was definitely crying now, my sobs racking my shoulder up and down as Alice drew circles on my back and made cooing noises at me.

We walked into my apartment and Alice led me to couch, pulling off my shoes and draping a blanket over me.

I was lost in my own thoughts of the weekend and couldn't be bothered to protest.

"You stay right here Bella and I'll make the hot chocolate. Be back in a jif!"

Even Alice's words and cheeriness sounded false to me now. I knew she was putting on a brave front for me.

I must look as bad as I feel.

I suddenly remembered Jasper and I felt like a coward for letting him talk to Edward before I did.

_Tomorrow_, I told myself, _tomorrow_.

**EPOV**

The phone rang again and again and then voicemail picked up and at least I got to hear Bella's voice that way.

Odd, though, this was the first time since we met that she hadn't answered her phone.

_Maybe she's in the bathroom or had an unexpected meeting with a client_, I thought, waving off any other adverse explanation immediately.

I left her a voicemail, telling her how much I already missed her.

I guess it was time to do some work.

There were three stacks on my desk: one, a case I was about to settle; two, a case in which I was knee-deep in discovery; and three, the case Mike pushed on me this morning that I still hadn't even glanced at.

I decided that I should look over every aspect of the settlement agreement as we were hopefully going to sign that tomorrow at conference and I hadn't looked over some last minute changes yet—everything else could wait, especially Mike. He hadn't even told me what kind of case this was or its procedural posture anyway. Too bad for him, I would assume that it didn't need my immediate attention and that he was just dumping it on me to be an asshole.

I settled back into my chair, my fingers lingering on the new settlement agreement and I began reading it with my red pen, double checking every single word and, in turn, sentence. Soon, I was absorbed.

I glanced at the clock once I had gotten one read-through of the settlement agreement done. It had been two hours and still no call returned from Bella. Maybe she didn't hear her phone the first time?

I hit her name on my speed dial and listened intently as it rang and rang before her voicemail came on again.

I left her another voicemail, telling myself that she was probably just busy; I knew she had a complaint in a huge case that she had to file by Friday.

I sighed, though, missing her. It had only been a few hours since lunch and just thinking about that kiss afterwards made me shift in my seat and I had to reach down to adjust myself.

That thought made me smile though, _Bella drives me so crazy and I love it_.

Then, simultaneously, two things happened.

One, my phone rang: it was my direct line and internal caller id indicated it was the managing partner's—my boss's—secretary. SHIT.

Two, my own secretary buzzed in to tell me that Jasper Hale was here to speak with me. _That's weird_, I thought, _I wonder what he wants_?

I answered my phone to hear that my presence was required NOW in my boss's office. Judging by the tone of voice of my boss's secretary, this was not good news. I tried to think of what he could possibly want when my thoughts were snapped back to the present as my secretary buzzed me again, wanting a response.

I walked out of my office as calmly as I could to find Jasper waiting at reception.

"Hey man, everything all right?"

I reached out to shake his hand and he grabbed mine back, firmly, squeezing very hard and reaching up with his other hand to grip my shoulder. He looked me right in the eyes but his expression was different from the other times I'd seen him before, harder.

"Edward, do you have a minute?"

"Jasper, of course, but right now isn't good. I have to meet with my boss right now, in fact, I'm already late."

He was still gripping my hand hard, cutting off my circulation in some sort of power play but I had no idea why . . .

"I'll be waiting for you at that bar across the street, Billy's. You know it?"

"I promise I'll be there as soon as I can."

He finally released my hand and I shook it out, clenching and unclenching my fist as he walked away.

I turned and sped to my boss's office wondering how the hell this day had just gotten a lot more complicated, and I didn't think in a good way.

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

**A/N: Oooh what's going to happen with Edward? And, I know all of you think Edward should just quit . . . but maybe there are few things you don't know--yet! Anyway, I promise another chapter before the week is out so please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so incredibly sorry for not getting this posted sooner. Ugh snow and real life! But, we are back on track on now.**

Chapter 9: _Trouble and worries_

**EPOV**

The knot in my stomach was growing bigger and bigger as I made my way to my boss's office. I wasn't even sure what this meeting would be about but I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good. I could barely focus on my job, though, because my my brain was in a panic over Jasper. Why had he come here? He certainly seemed angry . . . angrier than I could even fathom. And that anger was all directed at me, that much I could feel. I told myself that Bella couldn't be in peril because surely Jasper would have told me...but I was still uneasy. What was going on?

I nodded at the secretary who pointed toward the door with a frown on her face as I walked into my boss's office.

I arrived at the door and took a deep breath as my hand gripped the doorknob. _Here goes nothing._

My boss was sitting as his desk, reading something but he looked up as soon as I walked in, his eyebrows creasing together, and his mouth set in a tight line.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Edward, yes, have a seat."

He didn't get up from his chair and his voice held no emotion.

Shit. This might be worse than I thought.

I sat down, trying to make my expression blank . . . . I wasn't even sure what I felt and I really wasn't sure what to expect.

I looked across his desk and he was staring at me, his lips pursed as if he were trying to figure out what to say.

"Edward, do you know why I called you in here so urgently?"

I shook my head.

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

"Edward, do you know an attorney named Isabella Swan? From Swan & Hale?"

I felt my face get hot; I wondered if I was blushing as badly as Bella.

I coughed.

"What was that Edward? Speak up."

"Yes, I know her. She's my girlfriend. Why do you ask?"

"Edward, did Mike Newton give you a case earlier today? A case in which we're representing MegaCorp?"

I squinted my eyes as I tried to remember the case Mike had _so graciously_ bestowed on me earlier--I hadn't even looked at the name of it yet.

"Well, Mike did give me a case earlier but I haven't had a chance to look at it yet. There's a settlement conference for Ferraro tomorrow; I've been working on the agreement all afternoon."

He didn't say anything.

"So you really didn't know that you were assigned a case in which Ms. Swan was opposing counsel? Really?"

I felt a sudden pain in my chest. Maybe I was having a heart attack. It felt like I was dying. I heard my boss saying something but I couldn't distinguish what it was . . . I couldn't care. All I could think about was Bella--did she know? She had been talking animatedly all weekend about her big case against Megacorp but she didn't give me any details on it; such matters were confidential. I felt my heart drop in my chest--how unlucky could I be?

"I really didn't know. I wouldn't have hesitated to screen myself from any case she was on . . . I know her firm is opposite ours on occasion but I would never be disloyal to Bel--er--Miss Swan or to this firm. I think my work speaks for itself."

He sighed, placing his fingers together in an almost diabolical manner and leaning on his desk.

"But yet, you didn't tell me you were dating Miss Swan. Why not?"

"Well, it just didn't occur to me, it hasn't been that long and I didn't think it mattered."

"So it's not serious?"

"I wouldn't say that . . . it's actually quite serious."

"Then tell me, Edward, how did you meet?"

Oh no. I hadn't even thought about this part.

"We, um, met on the Kidd case."

"The case you settled a few weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"Interesting . . . Mike came and complained to me about that case, too. It seems like you've made a real enemy in Mike?"

That vile Newtown. I ground my teeth together lest I say something I would regret about a colleague.

"Regardless of my relationship with Ms. Swan, it was in the firm's best interest to settle that case."

He didn't say anything for at least a minute and I was racking my brain to decide what he was thinking. I finally just decided to find out. I couldn't take any more anticipation and I needed to talk to Bella.

"Is that all? I really do want to make sure this agreement is ready for tomorrow. . ." My voice trailed off as I began to rise from the chair.

"Not quite Edward, indulge me for another minute?"

Damnit. I sat back down.

"Edward, you're a good attorney. No, that's not true . . . you're a great attorney. That's why you came so highly recommended to me and why I hired you here without question when your old boss called me, asking for a favor. But, you and I both know that I did do you a favor in hiring you under those circumstances. Now, I consider the firm lucky to have you; you are definitely an asset here already. As for you and Ms. Swan--"

I knew I was grimacing at this point . . . waiting for some sort of ultimatum. I felt physical pain at the prospect that I might have to choose between the two loves of my life.

"Don't give me that look Edward. I know you did nothing outside of the firm's interest in your relationship with Ms. Swan. I believe you when you say you didn't know she was on the Megacorp case Mike gave you today. I do. However, something is still troubling me."

It was my turn now to let out a sigh. But still, where was he going with this?

"What's bothering me Edward is that the work we do here is completely opposite of your prior experience and the interests detailed in your resume. I know part of the reason your old boss called me was because you were desperate to move here and you needed a job quickly considering . . . well, considering your mother. And, please don't be embarrassed that I know you needed the money, as well. I truly admire you for giving up your old job in which you were incredibly successful in accomplishing social justice to come here and take care of your mother, even if it is by . . .corporate means. But, Edward, the only time I've even seen your eyes light up or a even a hint of a smile since you arrived here is when I mentioned Ms. Swan. Otherwise, you seem miserable doing this work."

I opened my mouth to protest but I soon realized that I couldn't debate that point. I hated this job. But he had to know how much I needed it. He must have noted my expression because he carried on with his thought.

"Edward, I don't want you to leave this firm. I think we need you. We need someone that has a bit more compassion and a more realistic approach to negotiating rather than just considering the bottom line, but please, think about whether this is really what you want. By now, I'm sure you could find another job in this city . . . I'm not sure it would pay as much but it's possible . . . just think about it, please?"

I was moved by his words. He was right. I did have a lot to think about. Esme's face as she lay in her hospital bed became the film playing in my head at that moment but fighting for dominance was Bella's smile, a sight I had recently grown to need. How could I tell her I loved her when she didn't know the whole truth? I truly wasn't good enough for her.

My boss clearing his throat snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you. I appreciate your trust in me and . . . you're right, I do have a lot to think about. If you'll excuse me?"

"Just one more thing Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I would be honored to meet Miss Swan. Her reputation precedes her but from what I hear, she's a tough one to crack."

"Thank you Emmett. I'm sure Bell--Miss Swan--would like that."

I stood up and shook his hand. He clasped our shaking hands with his other one and gave me a nod before I turned around and walked out the door. Once again, I let out a sigh. While I felt better knowing part of the truth was out there . . . it seemed like there was a lot more I needed to think about. And the first thing I needed to do was talk to Bella. If she'd listen. I still couldn't figure out the Jasper equation.

_Meanwhile_

**BPOV**

I was still on the couch, paralyzed with my thoughts and my regrets as Alice hummed happily from my kitchen, making hot chocolate.

"Alice?"

No answer, she was humming very loudly.

I raised my voice a little. I truly couldn't be bothered to get up.

"Alice?"

She came running into the room and kneeled next to me.

"What is it Bella?"

"I need my phone. Now."

She reached into her pocket and pulled it out before placing it in my waiting palm.

My fingers easily flipped it open and I was about to press a number on my speed dial . . .

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"It's all going to work out. I just know it. Do you think I would be so happy right now if I didn't know that?"

"I think you're right Alice. But only if I do this now."

"I'm right here if you need me."

I resumed my finger pressing on my speed dial and waited as patiently as I could for the call to connect.

It rang once. And then twice. I was growing even more impatient when finally he picked up on the third ring.

"Jasper?"

"Bella?"

"Where are you? Are you with Edward?"

"What? No. I"m waiting for him . . . he had to meeting with his boss."

"Where are you Jasper?"

He didn't answer me and I could hear him huffing over the phone. It had been a long time, but sometimes Jasper really needed to learn to control himself a bit better. Right now, I really had no patience for him.

"Just tell me where you are."

"I'm at the bar across from Edward's building. Waiting for him, like I said."

"Don't move. And if Edward gets there before me, be nice." I hissed.

"Do you know something I don't Bella?"

"Yes."

He waited for me to continue.

"I know that I love him. And I know he wouldn't do something like this. There has to be an explanation. So I'm coming to meet you. Like I said, be nice if he gets there first. Do not say anything about this yet. And besides, Alice said that it would all work out. "

The last part convinced him, I knew. He had a definite weakness when it came to Alice. I would have to remember to use that in the future.

"Ok, I'll wait. And if Edward gets here, I'll make him stay and I'll be nice. And I won't say anything about the case. Satisfied?"

"Yes, thank you Jas. It was foolish for me to let you fight my battle, anyway. We both know I'm better at winning an argument than you." I teased.

Luckily he laughed.

"Hurry Bella. I'm sure Edward wants to see you."

"See you soon."

I realised that Alice had been holding my hand the whole time.

"Did you hear that?"

She was smiling at me and for once, didn't say anything. She just nodded.

"Will you drive me there and then take Jas away?"

"Of course, Bella. Let's go."

She pulled me up, tossing the blanket aside and before I could blink, she was holding my coat, tapping her foot as I put my arms into it and pulled it on.

I was thankful again for Alice's close parking spot and quick driving as she navigated the streets with ease.

While I still hadn't sorted through the mish-mash of thoughts in my head which vacillated between my love for Alice and Jasper and their friendship and that other love for Edward which was maybe a little muddled right now but not gone, Alice drove us to the bar.

It took mere minutes it seemed and Alice's luck was with us again as she found a park spot on the street less than a block away.

_Why was is it that Alice always seemed to know where a parking spot would be the first time around? She never had to circle._

"Bella? We're here." She snapped me out of my thoughts again and was already standing on my side of the car, with the door open and her hand extended to help me out.

Quick little pixie.

We walked into the bar and immediately spotted Jasper. Sitting alone--thankfully--with two shots of dark brown liquid in front of him.

He smiled as soon as he saw Alice as he looked to her first, before looking at me and pushing one of shots toward the end of the table that we were now walking toward.

Jasper took one of the shots before getting up and embracing Alice. I turned away, letting them have their private moment.

I steadied myself with my palms on the table before picking up the shot and downing it.

Alice patted my arm and Jasper whispered to me, "I think that's our cue to leave."

I turned around and there he was walking, into the door, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

I didn't let myself think about Mike or the case or anything else at that moment. And it was like every time before as my body propelled itself toward him.

LIke a moth to a flame, he was there with open arms and we wrapped our bodies around each without hesitation.

I took a minute to breath in his scent; it calmed me.

But as I pulled my head back to look at his face, I was overwhelmed by his sad eyes.

As usual, we were on the same wavelength when we both opened our mouths to speak. In unison, "we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: oh those dreaded words! But, now you (kind of) know Edward's secret. And, what do you think about Emmett's cameo? Lots of big decisions to be made in the next few chapters. Thanks, as always, to my beta dictums! Please read her new fic, Oh, How the tables have turned--it's amazing! Seriously the best non-AU/canon fic I've read! Also, please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the encouragement! You're the best! & thanks Jen, you make this worth it!**

Chapter 10: _Reunion_

**BPOV**

I knew Edward and I needed to talk but his voice was so heavy when he said that very thing. I couldn't help but wonder what _he_ neededto talk about it. Was he going to come clean?

I stepped back, out of his embrace, as quickly as I had run to him.

"What's going on Edward?"

"Bella . . . I need to tell you something."

"Yes, I think you do. But the question is, why should I even listen?"

He took in a sharp breath and then released it in a long sigh. He was pinching the bridge of his nose as he was want to do when he was upset.

I looked into his eyes and I knew he was in pain. His eyes were stormy, like he was warring with himself.

"Please, Bella . . . just, please? I love you and I need you to hear this, from me."

"Just tell me one thing Edward . . . why?"

The tears were going to start falling any minute.

"Were you just using me . . . was it all about a case?"

I didn't want to let out the sob that was building in me but with Edward, I had no defenses. From the start, we had just _been_ with each other. I had been true--no games. But now I wasn't so sure whether he had been and felt the same with me.

I exhaled a shaky sigh, waiting for an answer and clenching my eyelids closed to prevent a flood of tears.

He didn't say anything. Nothing. I decided that the only way to retain any shred of dignity would be to leave. Just leave. Then I could go home and let the tears fall and hope I could pick up the pieces.

I opened my eyes, preparing to fake a smile and brush past him without another word but I made the mistake of looking at him . . .

If I thought he looked like he was in pain before, he now looked like he was in excruciating pain. And I couldn't move. Despite what I thought I knew, I couldn't leave him.

"Edward?"

He shook his head as if he were coming out of his thoughts.

"Bella-- I'm sorry. You have to believe me, I knew nothing about the case. Newton dropped it on my desk this morning and I never even looked at it. I was too busy all day working on a settlement conference and then you weren't answering your phone. Suddenly Jasper came to my office and I didn't know why. And then Emmett--my boss-- called me into his office and grilled me about this case and he told me it was your case and all I wanted to do at that moment was talk to you. To find you and tell you that you are so much more important to me than this job. I would never--I could never do something like that to you. But--"

I shut up him up with a kiss. I'd never heard Edward ramble before and he was adorable. Even more so because I instantly believe him. I knew he was telling me the truth. That vile Mike Newton!

It was a good kiss--maybe a little hesitant at first but then my hands were in his hair and he was pulling me closer, kissing my troubles away.

He pulled back too soon-- much too soon-- and his eyes were still at war.

"What's wrong? I believe you. I knew Newton was up to something. He was just so convincing-- and evil. He knew exactly what to say. For a second, I actually believed him."

"Bella--thank you. Thank you for believing me. But-- there's also something else I need to tell you. Can we go to your place? Or my place? It's important."

"Edward you're scaring me. Is everything okay? I'm--I'm confused."

"Please, Bella, let's go somewhere--he looked around the bar and gestured--more private. I really want--no, I need to tell you this now."

If I ever doubted Edward again, I would just need to look at his eyes. And again, I looked at him and without question, took his hand to lead him out of the bar.

"Are you driving Mr. Cullen?"

He took my hand and kissed it.

"Yes Bella, let's go. Your place?"

"Yes, Edward. Let's go home."

**EPOV**

I wasn't nervous to tell Bella about my mother--Esme--not exactly, anyway. But I really didn't want to wait anymore, I didn't even want to suffer through the short car ride to her condo. I regretted not telling her sooner. I was just so caught up in--well--us. I forgot about hating my job and I forgot why I had taken the job in the first place. But now I had a big decision to make and I didn't want to make it without Bella. And for us to make a decision, she needed to know the truth. The whole truth.

I opened the car door for Bella and closed it gently after she slid inside. I took my own seat and turned the key in the ignition, grasping her hand with my hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and hoping it would be enough until we got to her place. I just didn't want to start telling her now-- not when I couldn't look into her eyes and reveal everything .

And so we drove to her condo in peace, in silence, but with our hands linked the entire time.

I parked and helped Bella out of the car, wrapping my arm around her as she pulled out her keys.

We were in the elevator again, and I involuntarily smiled remembering several pleasant, if not frantic, trips in this same elevator.

I squeezed Bella's hand and we were finally on her floor, and soon, inside her apartment. I took her hand and led her to the couch.

We both sat down with our backs to the arms, looking at each other.

"Bella, I just -- I should have told you this sooner. It's--well--there's a reason why I work where I do. And it has to do with my mother."

"Your mother? But Edward-- you've never even mentioned your parents. This whole time I just kind of thought they were gone."

"My dad is gone, Bella. And not in the best of circumstances. Which is why I need to care for my mother--which is why I moved here in the first place, and took this job. I--I'm ashamed to tell you this Bella considering what kind of work you do--but I needed the money."

"Edward, help me understand..."

I took a deep breath and raked my fingers through my hair before continuing.

"Two years ago my father was killed in a car accident. It was very sudden and it nearly killed my mother, as well. My parents were inseparable; hopelessly in love with each other. Even every fight they ever had, and there weren't many, was passionate. As for my dad and me, he was my best friend. I could and did talk to him about anything and everything. We were a really, really close family--the three of us. So, as you can imagine, it was devastating--for both of us--when he was gone. But, a year passed and we were doing pretty well. I had finally found my calling as an attorney-- I've never told you this but before this firm, I worked for Human Rights Watch. And I was moving up--in fact, it was almost exactly a year ago that I got the call. The call that I was actually going to get to Africa and do some election and trial monitoring. I was ecstatic. I didn't even call my mother before driving over to her house, lest she plan something elaborate. I wanted to surprise her. I pulled up to the house and I remember being so happy her car was there, knowing she was home. I let myself in and called to her . . . but I didn't get an answer."

My emotions were starting to get the best of me and I took another deep breath so I could actually get this story out before I collapsed under the weight of my sadness in recalling that day. The day we found out. It was almost worse than hearing the news of my father's death.

"I called her name again, thinking she was in the back of the house or in the bathroom. Still no answer. I had brought groceries, intending to make her dinner and I went into the kitchen to set them down. I walked into the kitchen and immediately dropped the bags because there she was, lying on the kitchen floor. At first, I thought she--well, she didn't seem to be breathing. I saw that the water was running and there was a broken plate on the ground next to her. Her head was bleeding, and I knew she must have passed out and hit her head as I moved closer to her. I checked for a pulse and luckily she had one, although it was weak. I dialed 911--those ten minutes when I waited for the ambulance were the longest in my life. I just held her hand, willing the paramedics to get there sooner."

"They arrived and she was still unconscious. I rode in the ambulance with her, trying not to fall apart. We were all each other had but I didn't try to think about that. I just hoped she would be okay. After a few hours in the hospital, she woke up. She had no recollection of what happened. She was washing dishes one minute and staring up at me from a hospital bed the next. I was just so happy that she was awake. At first, the doctors assumed that she just passed out from low blood sugar--she hadn't eaten much that day. But they ran a few tests as a precaution because she mentioned that recently she had had no appetite, bruised very easily and that she had felt tired and well-- that she had felt off. The blood tests came back first-- an unusually high number of white blood cells. We didn't panic immediately. The doctor said they would have to do more tests to be sure. But two weeks later, it was confirmed. Leukemia. My mother started the treatments immediately. And at first, her insurance paid. Everything was--seemingly--going well. But after a few months, she wasn't getting better. And soon, her bills weren't being paid. I thought as a lawyer that I could cut through all the red tape of her insurance company. But soon I was spending more time on the phone than at work. The bills kept piling up. My father had left a small amount of money for my mother and for me, but she had given all of hers to charity and I wasn't being paid much at my job so I had already used quite a bit of my money."

"I was becoming desperate. My mother was going through more treatments and losing so much weight and becoming increasingly frail. The light had gone out in her eyes-- even more so than after my father's death. I had taken a leave of absence from my job at this point because my heart wasn't in the work--it wasn't in any work anymore. All i could do was care for my mother and worry about making sure I could do that. I felt like I had to do that--like I had to do anything I could to make her better. And so I began researching her disease. It seemed hopeless. She wasn't responding to treatment and she seemed like she didn't even care anymore. It had been such a rough year living without my father even before she was diagnosed. And then I found something--on the internet, which I know seems crazy. But it was a new, experimental treatment and I found out everything I could. I talked to the doctor and I talked to previous patients. I talked to my mother--and she was willing--she agreed to try. But we would have to move--move here where the doctor is--and the worst part was that it was incredibly expensive. I had some money left to help and we could sell the house but what would be live on? I needed to work, I needed to . . . make more money than I was making. And that meant a firm."

"Of course I started researching firms in the city. I had narrowed it down to a few that were the best paying and I asked my boss at Human RIghts Watch for any help. I need to start working immediately and my mother needed to start the new treatment. My boss knew Emmett and recommended me. I got the job. I didn't even stop to think about what I would actually be doing--who I would actually be representing. I just went to work every day and spent my nights at the hospital. I was living but I wasn't--_living_--you know? I was constantly on edge but I was good at the job and I sort of absorbed this persona when I was doing it. It wasn't me--I could never be as heartless as I needed to be to make those corporate clients happy. I just didn't realize it--until I saw you. Until we met, until I spent time with you, I didn't realize just how unhappy I was with my job. You made me live again and I . . . "

I felt a few tears on my cheek and Bella reached over to brush them away. I took her hand and held it my cheek, letting a few more tears escape.

"Edward. . . how is--how is Esme doing now?"

"That's the crazy thing Bella-- she's doing so much better. She even--well, she's met someone. She's actually living again. And here I was, just going through the motions. You can't imagine how grateful I am for you--how I should get down on my knees every day for the rest of my life and be thankful for you."

"But why didn't you tell me sooner? Did you really think I wouldn't understand?"

I took both of her hands in mine, kissing each finger.

"I think I knew you would understand but I wanted to try and pretend to be normal for a little while. These past few years--I've felt like a shell of a person. And the more time we spent together, the more ashamed I became of my job. Hearing you talk about your cases--the passion--I realized I deeply missed that."

"Oh Edward. I'm so sorry you were holding this all in the whole time. I love you--I don't love you any less because of what you do. I would support you and anything you do, always."

She leaned over to kiss me and traced my eyebrows with her fingers--something she knew calmed me down--before kissing my eyelids.

"There's just one other thing, Bella . . . "

She arched her eyebrow at me in disbelief.

"I need you to help me figure out what to do. My mother is stable now and we've both made a home here. There are still some bills but--I just don't think I can work with Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley anymore. I just--"

She placed her finger over my lips, effectively stopping me from continuing.

"That's simple Edward. You're going to come work with Jasper and me. We need someone like you."

I was stunned--I didn't know what to say. Even in my wildest dreams, I couldn't imagine something so perfect.

"Really Bella? I mean, really really?"

She laughed. "Yes, really really. Will you please come work with us Edward? We would be unstoppable."

It was my turn now to lean over and kiss her--pulling her into my lap and parting her lips with my tongue.

We were both breathing heavy when we parted.

"Bella there is nothing I would love more than to work with you and Jasper. You guys are the most moral, thoughtful attorneys I've met and I am--I'm honored you would even consider me. Just one more thing, though . . ."

Now she really stared at me in disbelief.

"Will you please come with me tomorrow and meet Esme?"

She giggled again, kissing me and placing her hands on the sides of my face.

"Of course, Edward. Now, can we go to bed? All this talking has left me . . . I think we both need to feel close to each other tonight."

I took her hand and led her to the bedroom, feeling the exact same way.

* * *

**A/N: So. . . if there is any interest, I think now would be time for a lemony reunion. What do you think? Please review and let me know. There are just a few chapters left and maybe one (or two) surprises still to come. So, lemon next chapter or on with the story? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: By popular demand, this is definitely a lemon. The tone is a bit different but I wanted it to come out that way. I hope you like it and if you're not into lemons, feel free to skip-- there is some other good stuff coming soon!**

Ch 11: _Reunion, Take Two_

**BPOV**

I was still reeling a little from all of Edward's confessions. While I truly appreciated him telling me everything and pouring his heart out like that-- it was a lot for me to handle because my heart ached for him. I couldn't be connected to Edward like I was without feeling the pain he was in and wanting to do anything I could to take that pain away. And now, after reaching the pinnacle of our emotional connection, we needed to return to the physical connection.

I _needed_ Edward in that way, inside of me, on me, with me. I was pretty sure he needed me in that way, too.

So while it would have been easy to rush things, I wanted to give Edward something slower, something as loving as I felt.

I took his hand and led him off the couch, into my bedroom.

We were at the foot of the bed, just staring at each other. His eyes were no longer stormy; all I could see was love.

I reached out to turn him around so I could pull his suit jacket off--much too constricting.

It came off in one movement and he turned back around and cupped my face in his palm. I leaned into his hand, closing my eyes and savoring it for just a moment.

I opened my eyes and put my hand over his, anchoring his fingertips to my cheek so I could feel that connection before I spoke.

"Edward, please just let this be about you, about us. You always focus on me and I think right now, you deserve a little bit more attention. I want that for you tonight. Will you let me?"

"Yes."

It was all he said and all I needed to hear.

His eyes were smoldering now, his lips pursed in anticipation. I dared to glance down and his pants seemed to be getting tighter.

Again, I wanted to rush but I told myself to take my time.

I gave Edward a bit of a nudge onto the bed so he was sitting at the foot, facing me.

I stood directly in front of him, parting his legs so I could nestle right between them.

I ran my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp and he immediately gave in, closing his eyes as I elicited what I could be describe as purr from his lips.

I continued downward, biting his right ear lobe and blowing a breath into his ear that made him shiver.

I then nipped down his neck, trailing kisses right below his ear to his clavicle before kissing up his windpipe--all the way to his chin.

I kissed his chin, each eyelid and the tip of his nose.

He was smiling now and he reached out to pull my head close for a deep kiss.

I shook my head at him as soon as he let me up to catch my breath.

"Uh uh Edward . . . this is about you. No touching . . . yet."

He let out sort of a growl but then dropped his hands to his side, curling them into tight fists.

I returned to his neck again, placing tiny kisses all over it as I put my hands on his shoulders and kneaded the tense muscles beneath them.

I licked his right clavicle and then his left before sinking my teeth into his skin there and biting down.

He had started letting out little moans now, only encouraging me to keep going slow.

I lifted my head up to check his eyes again--still smoldering and now dark with lust rather than worry--I was doing my job.

I started unbuttoning his shirt, taking my time to kiss his chest as I exposed more and more skin before untucking his shirt altogether.

I undid his right cuff, pulling his right shirt arm off and kissing the dip of the inside of his elbow before kissing down the underside of his right arm and ending with a deep kiss at his wrist.

I returned the favor to his left arm before pulling his shirt all the way off and I allowed myself to stare for just a moment.

I had to catch my breath; he was so beautiful.

I rolled his right nipple between my thumb and forefinger before taking it in my mouth and letting out a hiss of breath, watching it pebble.

I ghosted over his left nipple with my lips, biting down a little harder.

I kissed down his chest, starting at his sternum and continuing down to his happy trail, listening and waiting for his breath to hitch as I got closer to his belt buckle.

I unbuckled his belt, pulling it all the way out the loops as I lett my fingers just dip into his waistband before I unbuttoned his pants.

I slid my fingers down the front of his still zipped pants, feeling him grow harder beneath my fingers.

I finally unzipped his pants, licking my lips as his dick pushed out of his boxers right into my hands and I just knew Edward was watching my every move.

I stroked him a few times, running a finger along his tip and gathering a bit of precum between my thumb and forefinger before stroking him again.

It was definitely time for his pants to come all the way off.

I was now on my knees, reaching behind him to grab the waistband of his pants and pulling them all the way down and off as he lifted his hips for me.

I rocked back on my heels, again taking a moment to stare at Edward and he was staring right back at me, copying my signature move of biting his lip which I knew meant he wanted me. Bad.

I smiled at him and scooted closer, trailing my fingertips along his ribs, dipping into the waistband of his boxers to trace the muscles there and then running my hands up and down his thighs.

Now I was feeling my own desire pool between my thighs and I unbuttoned my own blouse, pulling it off and then standing up to unzip my skirt and step out of it.

I really wanted Edward to touch me--now--but I was still resolved to to make tonight about him and I definitely wasn't done yet.

I kneeled again before him, pulling his boxers off without warning.

I pushed his shoulders back so he was now lying in the bed and he took my cue, scooting up so his head was on a pillow and his legs weren't dangling off the end of the bed.

I straddled him then, kissing his nipples and then down his chest, his cock pressed against my stomach and pulsing as I got closer to it with my lips.

I moved down so I was directly in his line of sight as I stroked two fingers along the ridge on the underside of his cock.

There was even more precum now and I relished wetting my fingertips with it before pumping him harder and faster and then I had to take him in my mouth because I couldn't wait any longer.

I licked that same ridge, up and down, and then took the tip in my mouth, swirling my tongue around his cock as I moved my mouth all the way down and then back up.

His hands were in my hair now, guiding me up and down and I didn't mind at all . . .

**EPOV**

Bella was driving me insane and I loved her for it.

I wanted to protest when she said she wanted tonight to be about me.

I still felt like I had so much to make up to her but then she asked me so sweetly and I couldn't say no.

And now I was beyond grateful.

She had started painfully slow, making me crazy by taking her time.

But now all that anticipation she had built up in me was coming together and all I could think about were her lips on my cock as the rush of blood was making me dizzy.

This feeling was incredible and I brushed her hair out of her face so I could watch her.

I fisted my hands in her hair as she licked my cock up and down, her pace becoming frenzied.

I was so so close to the point where the anticipation felt almost as good as coming but then he swirled her tongue on the head of my cock and I exploded.

Stars. Shooting stars. _Heaven_.

She tightened her lips around me, milking me for every last inch as I screamed her name.

She swallowed and looked up at me, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

I opened my arms as a gesture for her to crawl into them and she knew exactly what I wanted.

She laid down beside me, turning toward me and placing her head in the crook of neck, kissing it and tracing lazy circles on my chest.

"Wow, Bella. That was . . . perfect. Thank you."

She giggled.

"You're welcome Mr. Cullen."

Her fingers were moving dangerously lower, now tracing circles on my hipbone, a spot that I knew Bella was aware was incredibly sensitive.

"Bella?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Can I please return the favor?"

"I had something else in mind, Edward."

Her hand hand now strayed from its circle tracing on my hip bone to stroke up and down my cock and I was growing harder every second.

"Bella . . ." I gritted through my teeth.

"Yes Edward?"

"I just came--it's your turn."

"Edward I'm not turning that offer down but I want you to come--again--with me, inside of me. Will you do that for me?"

I certainly couldn't turn down such a request.

It was my turn to take control now and before she could say anything else, she was beneath me, quivering as I fingered her soft folds. She was so wet that I wanted to push myself inside of her immediately.

"Uh . . . please Edward please."

Her hand was on my cock, guiding me inside and I plunged into her, almost ready to come as soon as I did because she was so tight and wet.

"Bella . . . you feel so good. Uhhhhhhhh."

We were both panting now, Bella's hips raising to meet mine every time I pushed into her. We were completely in synch.

I pushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her; her hands were on my back, her fingernails digging across my skin.

Nothing had ever felt so good--I didn't realize how much I needed this reunion until I was inside of Bella, feeling her contract around me as she kept pulling me closer.

I flipped us so she was on top and I could reach between us to roll her swollen bud in my fingers, making her moan as she rode me.

I loved watching her and my fingers were working faster each time she slid down on me, completing me.

"Oh god Edward...I'm going to--"

"Come for me baby, I'm so close, too."

She bit my shoulder as I pinched her clit and I felt her pulsating around me in waves, and then I was coming too, staring into her eyes so we could both see each other's pleasure.

She collapsed on top of me and I rubbed her back.

She looked up at me and smiled again, bending down for a kiss.

"Okay, that was amazing Edward. We should make up more often."

"Come lie beside me, love, I want to spoon you."

She climbed off of me and slide down next to me so I could wrap my arms around her.

I kissed her cheek and then her hair as I stroked her arm.

"Are you tired love?"

"For now, Edward, but I may wake you up in a few hours."

I chuckled.

"Anything you want."

Soon she had drifted off to sleep in my arms and I fell into the same slumber mere moments later.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you didn't hate it! It really was supposed to be sort of tender and about Edward. Only a few chapters left and I promise they're going to be good! Please review!! You guys are so amazing to me so thank you again! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! This chapter is all EPOV-- I don't like to repeat things but if there is another POV you want for this chapter, let me know and I just might give it to you if you review!**

CH 12: _Meeting Esme and Making Decisions_

**EPOV**

"Edward, are you sure this looks okay? Not too much? Is it nice enough?"

I sighed as Bella changed her outfit for the fourth time.

"Bella, honey, it looks great. Just like the last three outfits."

"Edward, don't rush me. This is the first time I'm meeting Esme and I want to make a good impression."

"Bella, given my change in mood and everything I've told her about you, you could wear a potato sack and she would love you. She already loves you . . . because I do."

She smiled, twirling once more in the mirror and smoothing the dress down with her hands.

"Okay, you're right, Edward. Let's go."

She took my hand in hers and I took a minute to kiss her palm before we exited her condo, heading for my car.

Even though every time I had visited my mother over the past month, she had been well and was only getting better every day, I was particularly happy to be visiting her today--to finally be taking Bella to meet my mother.

However, I was still a bit apprehensive because it was also the first time I was going to meet my mother's--gulp--_boyfriend_.

All I knew so far was his name and that he was a doctor at the hospital where my mother was being treated.

He wasn't her doctor--that really would have made me question their quickly-developed close bond--but he worked in the ER adjoining her treatment facility.

Apparently they had met during one of her walks around the grounds once she had finally started regaining her strength and feeling better; she was walking by what she proclaimed as her favourite tree and she suddenly had a feeling to turn around. She said her heart stopped when she saw him and he immediately stopped walking because he was staring at her, too.

And the thing is--I knew exactly what she was describing. It was what I felt when I saw Bella.

Regardless, this doctor and my mother had been inseparable since. I had a feeling that they were headed toward marriage and I knew that was what I wanted for Bella and myself, as well. It was just all too fortuitous that we had both fallen in love at the same time and that my mother was going to live--going to thrive.

But I noticed my palms were a bit clammy and I double-checked that my top button was undone because I was having a bit of trouble breathing. I hadn't seen my mother with anyone but my father, ever. But she was so happy that I couldn't help myself from being happy for her like she was for me and Bella. I was determined to be nice today and to be honest, I was intrigued by this doctor. He must be pretty amazing to fall in love with a woman who was dying. He couldn't have known that she would recover.

Bella must have sensed I was lost in my own thoughts because she merely took my hand and led me to the car.

"Want me to drive?"

I laughed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

"I am . . . I've never seen with my mother with anyone but my father. And yet....she's so happy. I don't want to be a downer about it. Plus, I know she's been so excited to meet you."

We slipped into the car; I felt clear-headed enough to drive. Bella grabbed both of my hands.

"Edward, it's going to be okay."

I leaned over to kiss her--so gently.

"Thank you, Bella. I believe you. Are _you_ ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Bella had managed to reassure me and I felt much better on the drive over to the hospital. I started daydreaming about how soon my mother might be living elsewhere. Would she move in with the doctor? I knew she hated being at the hospital . . . and I couldn't wait for her to leave their either.

We finally arrived and the nerves returned. I helped Bella out of the car and took a deep breath before we entered the hospital.

It was only a few quick steps to my mother's room and then we were there-- and he was there, too.

My mother's already smiling face became even brighter as Bella and I entered the room.

I didn't stop to look at the doctor--yet--heading straight for my mother.

She didn't get up because I waived her off when she started to.

"Edward! Bella! I'm so happy you're here." She reached out her arms and I bent down to hug her. Bella hugged her as well and I could tell the hug lingered.

She took Bella's hands in hers and they were looking directly at each other.

"I'm so glad to meet you Bella . . . I can hardly describe how much. But, thank you."

I think my mother had a few tears of joy in her eyes as she said this.

"Esme . . . oh, may I call you Esme? The pleasure is all mine." Bella looked at me with a smile on her face. "You've raised an amazing son."

"Of course you can call me Esme and . . . you're the one who's brought my son back. I can't thank you enough times."

In those few moments it seemed like we were the only three people in the room but then I remembered the doctor.

Bella and my mother were still together, talking, when I stepped back and finally looked at him. He seemed young. And he was blond.

He walked toward me and put his hand out to shake mine.

"Edward, it's wonderful to finally meet you."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'm happy to meet you, too . . . I've heard so much about you. Thank you . . . well, thank you for taking care of my mother."

"I love your mother Edward . . . and I just need to know that that's okay with you. She has taken care of me as much as I have taken care of her. Maybe more so."

It seemed so odd--these parallel, intimate conversations going on in a hospital room. But by now I could tell when a man was in love and Carlisle was certainly in love with my mother.

"Edward . . . I want your permission to ask your mother to marry me. I know it seems quick but I've never felt like this before and I think . . . I just don't want to waste any time."

I reached for his hand again, grasping it in both of my hands before patting him on the back.

"Of course Carlisle. . . I know you make her very happy."

Bella coughed loudly behind us and I turned around to find her sprawled out on my mother's bed, the two of them with their heads together smiling at Carlisle and me.

My mother spoke first, "I see you two have finally met." She smiled. "Carlisle, this is Bella . . . truly Edward's better half."

We all laughed and Carlisle walked over to shake Bella's hand.

"So, shall we go to brunch?" Carlisle asked.

We all agreed on a restaurant, and then ended up spending the rest of day together.

. . .

Bella and I were driving home, laughing at a few of the things that we had all discussed over brunch before we went to the movies.

"I really love your mother, Edward . . . and Carlisle seems perfect for her. Do you like him?"

"I do. I could immediately tell that he was so in love with her. He asked me for my permission--he wants to marry her."

Bella squee'd in her seat, before eliciting an "Awwww."

I laughed.

"I know... it is pretty cute, even if they're old."

"How old is Carlisle, anyway? I mean, your mom looks so much younger than her age and he looks just as young."

"I don't know....but I agree. They're good together, Bella. I can't believe everything has worked out like this."

"You deserve it Edward; we all deserve to e happy."

I reached across the console and grabbed her hand, kissing her wrist while keeping my eyes on the road.

"Thanks for coming with me today, Bella."

"Edward, I wanted to. I'm glad we did it. Now, it seems like you're holding something else back from me. . .so, spill."

"Well there is one other favor I need to ask you--"

"I'm listening."

"Dinner? Tonight? With Emmett and Rosalie?"

Bella glanced at her watch-- it was late afternoon and I hadn't even talked to Emmett but I hoped he would agree. I really wanted to talk to him, the sooner the better.

"Pick me up in two hours." Bella said as she slipped out of the car as soon as we arrived at her condo.

I watched her walk toward the building and she turned around and blew me a kiss before she entered it, effectively causing all prior thought to leave my mind for at least a minute.

Damn, I was lucky.

Now that Bella agreed, I really needed to call Emmett and ask him, too.

I dialed his mobile and it rang only once before he picked it up.

"Edward? What's up?"

"Hey Emmett. I know it's short notice but is there any chance you and Rosalie would go to dinner with Bella and me tonight?"

"Well, we already have dinner reservations at Le Loup but I'm sure we could change them from two to four. Can you hold on a minute?"

"Sure."

I heard what I assumed was Emmett's massive hand cover his phone and then a semi-high pitched screamed followed by Emmett's voice, which sounded strange because it sounded like he was talking to a baby, every other word out of his mouth an endearment.

Finally he returned to our conversation.

"Edward? Sorry about that. We'll meet you and Bella at Le Loup at 7, okay? I'm going to call right now and change the reservation, I'll let you know if there are any problems."

"Thanks Emmett, I really appreciate it. Can't wait to see Rosalie again--and for you to meet Bella."

"We'll uh . . . see you then Edward."

I recalled the one and only time I had met Rosalie. It was only my second week of work at the firm and we had an impromptu birthday party for Emmett's assistant. My first impression was that she was incredibly beautiful. But from the mere two words she said to me, she seemed to be a perfect ice queen. Somehow, though, she softened around Emmett. Hopefully she would behave tonight; I had heard several horror stories from other people in the firm about her intolerance, etc., but Emmett was a good guy and he obviously saw something in her. I hoped tonight would go smoothly or at least as smoothly as could be expected.

. . .

I picked Bella up exactly two hours later and, as always, she looked phenomenal. She was wearing a red dress and I had to ball my fists to keep from touching her right now and making us very, very late.

After she grabbed her purse from the foyer table, I kissed her--still struggling not to touch her--the only way I made I stopped myself was by thinking about later. After dinner.

"You look amazing. Are you ready to go?"

"Edward, Edward, Edward . . . are you sure we have to go?" She winked at me.

"Love, don't tempt me. This is important. I'm going to tell Emmett I'm leaving the firm--but I want to do it on good terms. And he really wants to meet you."

"Okay, okay, but you're going to make it up to me later, right?" She leaned over to bite my earlobe, sending shivers straight down my spine.

"I can hardly think of anything else, love."

The drive to the restaurant was quick and I was actually looking forward to finally trying it after hearing rave reviews.

Emmett and Rosalie were already waiting at a table, Emmett stood up as soon as he saw us, waving us over, while Rosalie stayed seated, looking bemused.

"Emmett, Rosalie, thanks for having dinner with us. This--I put my arm around Bella's shoulders, edging her closer to the table--is Bella"

Bella shook Emmett's hand, who was still standing, then reached across the table to shake Rosalie's hand.

"I'm so happy to meet you both. Emmett, your reputation precedes you."

He laughed, his whole body shaking.

Rosalie still hadn't said a word but I decided to go ahead with dinner, ignoring her.

Bella and I sat down next to each other, across from the two of them. Each of us were engaged in looking at the menu after the waiter had taken our drink orders.

Bella tried making conversation with Rosalie but they were so quiet I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Luckily the waiter saved the day by taking our order.

And, then, it was down to business.

"Emmett, there are two reasons I wanted to have dinner with you guys tonight. First, I know you wanted to meet Bella and Bella wanted to meet you and Rosalie. Second, however, I wanted to give you my two weeks notice. I know this is unorthodox but I wanted to tell you in person--I respect you so much and I honestly wouldn't have stayed at the firm as long as I did were it not for you. I also wanted to tell you that I'm going to be joining Swan & Hale-- and, of course, we'll screen all the cases in which I've even remotely been involved."

Emmett just sat there for a minute, not moving and not saying a word. Then he broke out into the hugest grin.

"I'm happy for you Edward. But, wow, we are going to be facing some stiff competition. Try not to eat us alive, okay? And Bella? Keep him in check, will you?"

Bella and I both laughed. I was truly thankful to Emmett for giving me a job when I really needed one but I was really excited to start working with Bella and Jasper.

"I will definitely keep him in line, Emmett." Bella said, pulling my ear just a little.

"Emmett, I just want to thank you again--for all your support. I really hope we can stay friends."

"Of course, Edward." He pulled Rosalie to him, "Rosie and I want to have you and Bella over for dinner soon. And you should bring your partner Bella--is it Jasper?"

"Jasper and his wife Alice would love to come to dinner, I'm sure. We can talk about it next week."

Rosalie perked up then.

"And Bella and I are going to go shopping with Alice." She was actually smiling now. I couldn't believe Bella had cracked the ice queen.

The waiter arrived with our entrees then and the conversation settled down to things less innocuous than me quitting my job.

The evening ended perfectly-- Bella convincing Rosalie to split a chocolate souffle with her.

Finally Bella and I were in the car again-- driving to her condo. I was spending more and more time there and I hoped she would soon consider a more permanent arrangement.

But I didn't let myself think about that now--not really--no, now there were much more important things to attend to. Namely, Bella.

And I couldn't wait to keep my promise.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, so there is only one chapter left! I can't believe it. That being said, I would really like to break 200 reviews with this chapter so please review! And thanks as always to my beta, dictums! You really should be reading her story Oh, How the Tables Have Turned-- it's amazing! Thanks for reading! xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Thank you guys so much for all the amazing reviews--you are the best! Longer note after**

Chapter 13: _Happy Ending_

_Six months later_

**BPOV**

Today was the day. The day we would see Mike Newton again. Surprisingly, I could hardly wait. I knew we were going to cream him, yet again.

After everything happened between Edward and Mike in the Megacorp case, I filed a request for change of counsel. Emmett, as managing partner of the firm, agreed, and took Newton off the case. Even though Edward would not be helping me at all on the Megacorp case because we were screening him from conflicts with his prior firm, the disdain Newton had for me as well as his reckless ethics were reason enough to remove him from the case. We ended up settling and my clients were so grateful.

Less than a month later, Newton was fired. Emmett had replaced Edward with an up and coming young attorney and Newton started to play the same tricks on him. Apparently, Newton really wanted to become partner and he was trying to pick off the competition, so to speak. I didn't feel bad for him, at all. Given the way he tried to break up Edward and me, I still pretty much hated him.

When Newton was fired, Tyler even severed all ties with him--finding his job with Emmett more important than his twisted friendship with Newton. Tyler ended up being a decent guy, although I still think Edward had something against him. Edward had told me about his time at the firm, but it seems that it did more damage than even he realized. He was truly compromising himself every day that he worked there.

Edward and I, however, were stronger than ever. I was a bit skeptical of working together but it was seamless. Jasper, Edward and I all had our own cases but we all used each other for advice, help and support with ease. They were both great at letting me bounce ideas off of them and I hoped I was an asset to them, as well.

Today's case was, in fact, the first case on which Edward and I were co-counsel. Usually I am a mess during trial prep, but somehow having Edward with me during the process made everything so much easier. We were just so in sync-- I trusted him implicitly as a lover, and now, as an attorney.

And, so, walking into the court room today with Edward by my side made me more confident than ever. I was happy that he had no qualms about letting me be lead counsel--he was happy to take second chair. He didn't second guess my decisions and he didn't try to use our relationship to his advantage. We were truly a team.

Newton had set up a solo practice and was probably taking advantage of clients more than ever with no one to check up on him. He had refused to attend any settlement conferences in this case and Edward and I were quite happy to take this case to trial if for no other reason, than to beat Newton. I couldn't wait to see the sneer on his face when we won.

Although we were still adversaries, it seemed more and more that any cases we had with Emmett's firms were settling. Emmett and Rosalie had quickly become great friends with Edward, Jasper, Alice and I. It was kind of funny considering how different we all were, but it worked. I felt like I had a second family with them-- and with Carlisle and Esme.

After spending four months redecorating our office to "incorporate" Edward into the design (whatever that meant), Alice now had another project she was working on. The past weekend Edward and I had finally decided to officially move in together. He was at my condo so much already, anyway, that it seemed like a natural fit for him to move in with me. As such, Alice had taken it upon herself to completely redecorate my place--with a lot of help from Rosalie. I really didn't care what they did, as long as I still had my big kitchen. Alice knew both Edward and I so well that I was sure she wouldn't disappoint. And I was really happy that Edward and I were making the move official.

Esme and Carlisle had bought a house just a few blocks away from my our place (I was still getting used to saying that!), and I couldn't wait to have them over for dinner and I knew Esme felt the same. She was doing better than ever and I suspected that as soon as she decorated their house, she would be helping Alice and Rosalie decorate for Edward and me.

"Are you ready, love?" Edward asked, snapping me out of my daydream. I smiled, as always, at the sound of his voice. _Just like velvet._

"Edward, I think I'm beyond ready. Let's get this done." We were seated at the plaintiff's counsel table, with our client, waiting for Judge Smith. Newton had yet to show up but I saw his poor client sitting at the defendant's table, looking angrier as each second passed.

Edward readied all of our exhibits as I was going over my opening statement once more in my head because we had stipulated to a bench trial which meant there would be no jury, and hence, no jury selection.

I glanced at my watch and realized we would be starting any minute now, as soon as Judge Smith entered the court room--before I could complete that thought Judge Smith entered the court room and the bailiff asked everyone to rise.

I couldn't believe Newton's nerve at being late but I quickly put him out of my head as Judge Smith called our case number.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, would you approach the bench please?"

I looked at Edward and he shook his head before we approached the bench. I really had no clue what Judge Smith needed to speak to us about privately.

Typically, counsel approached the bench to talk to the Judge outside the presence of the jury or to clarify an objection if it related to misconduct on the part of the other attorney-- since there was no jury in this case and Newton wasn't here, I had no idea of what to expect.

I was amazed at the informality as Judge Smith spoke. "Did you guys hear?"

Edward and I were both so stunned that we didn't speak.

"Your honor, hear what?" I asked, in hopes of clarifying what the hell was going on.

"Mr. Newton was arrested last night. Apparently he was running a meth lab out of the basement in his office. Needless to say, I don't think he'll be showing up for trial today since he has a bail hearing on the 3rd floor in fifteen minutes."

I covered my mouth with my hand, not in disbelief, but in an attempt to keep from laughing. I knew I couldn't look at Edward either because he would just fuel my laughter.

"Your honor, we had no idea. How would you like to proceed?" I tried to sound as professional as possible.

"Well, as both of you know, not showing up for trial is a pretty inexcusable violation of the Rules of Professional Conduct. With that in mind, I'm going to grant you default judgment and allow Mr. Kotteakos to find new counsel and challenge the judgement, if that's what he decides to do. Sorry you guys prepared everything for trial but I don't think we should delay trial yet again to substitute new counsel . . ."

"Thank you, your honor."

And with that, Edward and I walked back to plaintiff's counsel table and Judge Smith orally entered the default judgment against Mr. Kotteakos. I still couldn't believe what had just happened and I was dying to leave the court room so Edward and I could talk freely.

After the judgement was entered, Judge Smith banged the gavel, calling the next case and dismissing us.

We took a few minutes in the lobby outside the court room to tell our client what a default judgment meant and we scheduled an appointment for the next day to go over the details at our office.

Finally, Edward and I were alone, walking down the same hallway where we had met just six months ago. I wanted to hold his hand but I figured we should wait until we were at least outside of the court house. Instead, I just smiled at him and he was looking at me with the goofiest look on his face that all the laughter I was holding inside burst out of me.

I could hardly catch my breath to speak, I was laughing so hard now, and I couldn't stop because Edward was laughing just as furiously.

I finally calmed down as we made our way outside of the court house.

"I can't believe it, can you?" I asked Edward.

Edward took my hand as if he could read my thoughts, before speaking. "No . . . that was . . . incredible. Just desserts, I think."

"True, but still. I feel bad for Mr. Kotteakos. Even if he is a sleazy business man, no one deserves to have an attorney like that."

"Oh Bella -- and that is why I love you. Your heart is so big and so open to everyone. Don't worry, Mr. Kotteakos will be fine. He'll get new counsel and hopefully this time, his counsel will be smart enough to settle."

"I'm not worried Edward--we're an unstoppable team. And now, it seems, we have a whole day off. I mean, we could go back to the office... but I think we should celebrate our dear friend Mike Newton today--what do you think?"

He laughed. "I wouldn't let you go back to the office right now, no matter what you said. We definitely deserve this day off. What do you want to do?"

"Well I thought, first, we could go back to _our _place and change. We'll see how we feel after _that_."

Edward kissed my hand and winked at me, clearly understanding my meaning and just getting me like he always did.

"You always have the best ideas. Lead the way, love."

. . . And so we walked to _our_ place, hand in hand.

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N: Aww, I can't believe it's over! Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews-- this was my first fic and you guys were so incredible! Also, thank you so much to my amazing beta, Jenn! ILY! **

**So, now on to the good news-- I've decided to write a 3-shot epilogue/sequel of sorts. It will involve a wedding. That's all I'll say. So look for it soon (mayyyyybe this weekend, maybe!)**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

First chapter of the three-shot epilogue is up! Please read & review!


	16. fakeout

My new fic is up-- Ambulance Blues -- please read it and review!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi! I just wanted to tell you that this fic,_ Of Depositions and Chocolate Souffles_, has been nominated for an Indie TwiFic Award in the category of: Best Alternate Universe Human, Complete! One, thank you whoever nominated the story! And, two, it would be awesome if you voted! The voting opens tomorrow, July 9th at Noon EST and you can vote at theindietwificawards [dot] com

Also, my amazing beta dictums made an amazing banner for the story which I have now linked to on my profile. Thanks guys and stay tuned for the conclusion of _Ambulance Blues_ and another fic coming soon, too! You are all amazing!!


End file.
